The Little Bear
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: Before Nephrite was the third ranked member of Prince Endymion's guard, he was Machk, the favorite son of Queen Isuza. This is the story of how he came to Elysian, who he befriended, who he loved, who he lost, and how he ultimately lost himself.
1. Underneath the Smoke

The Little Bear  
Part One: Underneath the Smoke  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December Challenge - Day Two: Running Away  
by Kihin Ranno  
1/10

Isuza was by far one of the greatest mystics the western world had to offer. That she was also its sole ruler was considered to be a blessing and a curse, depending on who was interviewed. If history were kind enough to remember her, she would not have been thought of as one of the region's best. But then again, she was far from being the worst.

She was as fair a ruler as she could afford to be considering how unstable her particular region was. She was neither quick to judge nor slow to act, particularly when she was able to divine disaster when she peered into the smoke. However, her actions were not always the best ones, but she had kept her small province intact. There would always be ancient feuds that would go beyond the power of any ruler to control, but she put forth her best effort to only quench the land's thirst for blood, not over-satisfy it. It was all she could truly do.

Isuza was also a mother, and no one doubted which job took precedence in her life (which some said could account for the continuing unrest). She had given birth to five children, though the last had died in childbirth. The four left behind never wanted for affection or for anything else.

But Isuza's pride and joy was by far her son, Machk. She knew it was ill-advised to play favorites, but there were some things that simply could not be avoided. Machk was not her eldest son; in fact, one might even say that he was not whole. He had been seconds before his sister. Machk had been greedy in her womb and eaten all of the food, leaving his twin sister – his other half – to starve to death. Some would have resented him for this, but Isuza did not. Nor did she ever tell Machk or anyone else of his dead sister. Only she and the midwife who delivered them know, and the midwife was three years in the grave. Isuza thought this was as it should be.

No one even suspected that Machk was not an entirely whole person. He seemed to be almost too full of life, causing Isuza to think that perhaps he had been even greedier when he was inside her and ate his sister's soul as well. She did not think on that often.

Machk was undoubtedly a child of the fire. Isuza could sense the flames burning deep within him, flaring up at the slightest provocation. To be sure, he was more often than not a happy child, but she pitied any member of her province who incurred his wrath. She would have tried to control his temper, but she saw no need. Machk had an older brother who would one day rule in her stead, and she already knew that he would outlive her by several decades.

Those who knew her well enough to see her favor of Machk often wondered at it. True, he was strong and would one day make an excellent warrior. Yes, he was loyal and protective. He was even kind when he was not angry. But all others saw was her eldest son who would follow in her footsteps, her daughter whose beauty was nothing short of exquisite, and her youngest, another boy whose intelligence made her suspect that he would be capable of learning her art one day. They did not understand her favor of Machk, who they thought could offer nothing but his brawn.

They knew her well enough, but they did not know what she saw. And while Machk's future was still very cloudy, she knew he was destined for greatness.

Even now, Isuza was attempting to figure out the secret to Machk's fate. The occupants of the citadel, modest though it was, were long in bed, and she finally felt safe to venture outside. Pulling her cloak tight to her body and carrying a torch, Isuza left her stronghold behind to journey into the woods surrounding her home. If others were to find out about this ritual, she would be scolded for endangering her life by wandering out alone. Her guardians assumed that she practiced her art in the day under their watchful eye. They did not realize that those moments were actually spent resting, recovering from the previous late night.

The trek to her spot in the forest was hardly a long one. Five minutes and she was there. The fire pit still carried the scent of the day's false divining, and Isuza inhaled it to calm herself. When she was younger, she would have taken perhaps an hour to ensure that she was in the right mindset. Now, she did not need to take that much time.

Isuza gingerly removed her cloak, suppressing the urge to shiver as her bare body was exposed to the night air. She laid it down on the ground, not bothering to fold it. Then she knelt before the timber in the center and began.

"I call upon the western wood to steady me," Isuza whispered reverently. Then she held her torch out over the kindling until it caught fire. "I call upon the heavenly fire to light my way." That said, Isuza dipped the torch into a bowl of water off to her right, dousing the flame. Still wet, she shook it over the fire, the water droplets sending steam and hissing into the air. "I call upon cool water to soothe my fears." Finished with the torch, she set it down and held her dark hair in both hands. She leaned forward as far as she could without injury and blew onto the flames. "And I call upon the winds of destiny to carry my spirit."

Isuza's eyes closed deliberately. "Show me the future I seek."

Several moments passed, but the waiting period was brief. It varied, but Isuza could always sense when the smoke was willing to show her its secret truths. It was impatient tonight. It worried her, calming water or no.

Smoke divining was an inexact art, and one that took years for most mystics to command. But Isuza came from a long line of people with blood rumored to be connected to the spirits many now worshipped. It was said that only one living member of her family could have any sort of power at a time. Isuza did not doubt this. She had seen the face of her future husband in the smoke that wafted away from her mother's burning body. She had been able see truth in dreams, a notoriously deceitful method. Isuza's mother had never been wrong.

Neither was Isuza.

It was all a matter of following the silhouettes. She recognized Machk's instantly along with her own and those of her other children. The smoke curled out around them, spreading out over the small grove. The five of them remained that way for a brief amount of time, when suddenly, Machk was pulled away.

Isuza's back straightened as she saw that Machk was now in another group of five. He was third in a row of four other boys, standing behind a fifth. Already, she had a feeling as to what this image meant, and she could not stop her chest from swelling with pride. She may have been a minor ruler, but she was still a privileged member of Endymion III's court. He had a son of the same name as his father and the same age as her son. She also knew of the Elysian legend of the Four, and how the heir's guardians were not chosen but found, traditionally over the course of the child's eighth year. That birthday had taken place some three month's prior, and two of his guard – Zoisite and Jadeite – had already been located. Every shaman, priestess, and swindler was looking for the other two, Nephrite and the leader, Kunzite. If she was not mistaken, and she did not think she was, Machk was one of those men.

It was all she could do not to sing out with joy into the forest. Isuza had never considered that one of the legendary Four Kings could come from her family. They were unimportant, even looked down upon by many of the other monarchs who answered to Endymion III. To think that her own flesh and blood was destined to assume one of the most prestigious positions Elysian had to offer. She could not remember having ever been so proud of her little Machk.

Isuza was surprised but hardly taken aback to see that the vision was not yet over. The smoke was being generous with it revealed that night it seemed. It was rarely that forthcoming. She did not dwell on it long, however, and focused on the task at hand. Isuza saw them grow and become men. She could sense a camaraderie between them even now. It made her happy to know that her Machk, who was not popular among his siblings or peers for his temper, would be accepted into this elite group.

Suddenly, the proud shadow in front of the line vanished. That did take her aback. The change was sudden, so much so that she had thought it was a trick of the fire at first. But it was not. The disappearance was a deliberate one, and it sent her vision into chaos.

Isuza watched in horror as the four other silhouettes, abandoned by the fifth – presumably Endymion IV – seemed to be thrown to wolves she could not see. They were twisted into impossible positions, and though her visions were never auditory, she could hear the voice of her son screaming in her mind and clawing at her insides. She was sickened, but she could not look away. She watched as they were pulled and turned and spun until finally they were literally torn apart.

"Machk!" Isuza cried out hoarsely, forgetting the necessary silence for her craft and for secrecy. The smoke immediately dispersed, but Isuza did not care; she had seen too much.

She fell back, trembling even though the fire's heat had soaked her with sweat. Isuza pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them with as much strength as she could manage. She continually reminded herself to breathe.

She could not believe that she had witnessed her son's death.

Isuza shuddered and shut her eyes tightly, refusing to cry. Surely she was too outraged to cry. For so many years, her gift had only shown her enough to show that her Machk was going to be someone important. This had made her love him better than the rest in spite of her better judgment. Her gift forced her to favor him, and now because some another man's son had turned a certain age, she must be shown that her son's vital destiny was to die.

"Unforgivable," Isuza whispered, still suppressing the impulse to weep. She opened her eyes, glaring at the fire that still raged beside her. "You are unforgivable!"

In a fit of blasphemy, Isuza took up the blessed water and cast it in the fire, throwing in her own saliva in hatred. Then she threw the bowl into a tree, listening to it shatter and hoping to find satisfaction in that destruction. When that failed, she kicked at the firewood, ignoring how the wood burned her skin. She buried her hands in her hair, panting, and tried not to scream.

"This can't be happening," Isuza hissed desperately. "This can't… I cannot lose my Machk!"

She gasped for a moment more and then stopped, perfectly calm. When looked at from that perspective, her situation was a very simple one indeed.

Isuza reached down and wrapped her cloak around her body, taking care to pull her hood up over her face in case she had been heard. She wasted no more time in leaving the scene, moving quickly through the forest. If running all out were not sure to create too much noise she would have done it.

Mercifully, the spirits saw fit to give her luck that night. She returned to her home undetected, ascending the stairs to her second floor bedchamber without incident. Once there, Isuza made sure that her preparations were uncomplicated. She dressed in several layers to guard herself against the cold and to be sure she was able to change as needed. Not for the first time, she was grateful that her region was not a terribly wealthy one, which meant that all of her frocks were little more than simple dresses, unadorned with the trappings ladies of higher stations had to endure. She also made sure that they all had long sleeves. It was customary for her country's leaders to have tattoos and other markings branded onto their arms. Some might mistake it for normal tribal custom for any priestess, but others would instantly recognize her as Isuza. She could not afford that.

She pulled a bag out from underneath her bed and slipped back downstairs. She traveled all the way down to the cellar and picked an assortment of non-perishable foods that she would be able to carry. She had a great deal more upper body strength than most women in her position, but she still would not call herself powerfully built.

Finished with that, Isuza once again ascended the stairs to the top floor. She passed her own room and those of her older children until she reached that of Machk. She looked around to make sure that still had not been found out and then slipped inside.

"Machk?" she whispered into the darkness, groping her way through the darkness. Normally, she would have had no trouble navigating the dim light, but Machk had a tendency to keep his room in such disarray that it was a hazard even when the sun was out.

He groaned quietly but did not waken. Isuza frowned and continued inching her way forward, banging her knee on the trunk at the foot of his bed. She winced and swallowed a shout. She inhaled and called out again. "Machk? I need you to wake up now."

She heard him shake his head against the pillows. "Uh-uh."

Finally, Isuza reached his bed. She sat down on the edge, taking care to arrange her four skirts so that they were not too tight against her stomach. She leaned over and grasped her son's upper arms, shaking them gently. "Machk, it is very important that you get up. I mean it."

Machk shook off her light grip roughly and turned away from her. "No!" he whined.

Normally, Isuza had legendary patience with her son. But everything in Isuza's life had changed in the last hour. They could not afford to waste this kind of time.

She leaned over again, grabbing his arm's with a great deal more strength than he was used to. He would have cried out, but he was too surprised by how forcefully he was made to sit up. His forehead nearly collided with her nose. "Listen to me, Machk," Isuza hissed desperately, searching for his brown eyes in the dark. "I'm not playing games. We have to leave. Now."

She could tell that Machk was giving her that look children always gave adults when they were certain they had lost their minds. "But it's still nighttime."

"We have to be on the road before first light," Isuza explained. "Now get up."

Had Machk been more awake, Isuza did not doubt that he would have fought with her. But having been roused from sleep, he was less inclined to disobey her. He let out a heavy sigh and began pushing off his blankets. The movement was a relief.

Isuza kissed his forehead. "Thank you, my son." She moved away from him to give him room, adding, "Dress in layers. It's a cold night and we'll be traveling North, where it's colder."

There was some more grumbling on his part at this news. Winter was probably the only thing Machk truly hated. "Are Iye, Nara, and Yahto coming with us?" Machk asked drowsily, rubbing at his eyes.

"No, it's just going to be us," Isuza said regretfully. It was true that Iye would have been a useful hunter and Nara would have been able to care for Machk and Yahto to an extent, but it was too dangerous. They were going to be moving slowly enough considering Machk's youth. She could not afford to take more than necessary, nor was she willing to endanger her other children.

Machk was also unhappy with this news. "But who am I supposed to play with if Nara doesn't come?"

"I can play with you," Isuza placated, although she knew there would be little time for playing on their journey.

"Not the same," Machk muttered, obviously pouting.

Isuza hung her head a bit, wishing that there was another option. But she had no idea how much time she had until someone else with her talents was able to discover the truth about Machk. It could be months, yes, but it could also be days. In fact, his identity might already be known without her knowledge. They had to disappear immediately to ensure that her son survived.

"You get dressed," Isuza whispered as she exited the room. "I'll be back in awhile."

Isuza closed the door to her son's room behind her. Now out of her son's eyes, she slumped against the door, unable to stand erect. With each passing moment, the panic was waning and the doubts were beginning to settle in. Could she really do this? Could she abandon three of her children for the sake of one? She and Machk would have to hide for the rest of their lives. Could she really ask that of him?

Perhaps not, but she also could not stand by and let her son be taken to Elysian. Isuza knew that sacrifices had to be made for the greater good, but her son was not going to be that sacrifice. She would do whatever it took to keep him safe, even at the expense of everything else she loved.

That in mind, Isuza pushed herself away from the door and went to bid her three other children good-bye.

The silent good-byes to Yahto and Nara were short ones. She knew that she could count on Nara to mind Yahto, who would no doubt be devastated to find that his mother had gone. Most people did not see Nara as more than a beauty, though she was only four years older than Machk. But Isuza knew that she was strong enough to take care of Yahto as well as herself.

However, she did not think anyone was strong enough to take of her oldest, Iye. He was now fifteen, almost a man, and abandoning him was probably the hardest. She knew that she was going to be missing so much with him although he had lived the longest. She would not see the official ceremony that would make him a man in the eyes of the community. She would not see his wedding to a quiet, gentle princess from a neighboring kingdom that had been arranged since their births. She would not see him assume her position as ruler when she was ready (or when she was forced) to step down. She would not see her grandchildren by him, who would one day rule in his stead.

Isuza blinked back tears and leaned over him, kissing Iye's cheek as she had done with her other two children. She smoothed his dark hair away from his face and breathed, "Good-bye, my Iye."

She began to pull away when strong fingers encircled her wrist. She gasped in panic and whirled, expecting to find one of her guards or advisors standing on the opposite side of her son's bed. She did not expect to see Iye himself, his eyes open as if he had not been asleep.

"Iye," she whispered, her eyes closing in defeat. "Why are you awake?"

"I heard you in Machk's room," Iye explained, his voice rumbling gravely in his chest. He swallowed on a tight throat. "You're leaving us, mother?"

She flinched, knowing he had called her that purposefully. She shook her head. "Iye, don't do this to me."

"Why are you leaving?" Iye asked, obediently trying not to sound upset with her. She could tell that he was struggling to behave like an adult in her eyes. It made her heart ache. "Have we done something--"

"No," Isuza interrupted, turning to face him and clutching his hand. "How could you think that?"

Iye darkened, looking down. "I am not blind, mother. I see that you favor Machk."

Isuza wished that he had punched her in the stomach instead. She closed her eyes and felt her shoulders sag. "Am I so obvious?"

"Nara doesn't see it," Iye assured her. "And Yahto is too preoccupied with other things to figure it out. I do not know how much longer that will last."

Isuza exhaled, finding small comfort in that. Still, she had never intended any of her children to realize that she loved them unequally. Better they find that out on their own when they have babes of their own. "None of you have done anything to displease me. Please believe that, Iye."

He considered this and then nodded. "I do not think you would lie to me."

"I wouldn't," she assured him. "And I would not leave you unless I had to."

Iye looked back up at her with his father's eyes. He was the only one of her children to inherit them. There was a lot of his father in him. "Then why?"

Isuza got down on her knees, pleading with him to understand before she started speaking. "Listen to me, Iye. Your brother, Machk, is in danger."

This got Iye's attention. He straightened proudly and said, "Tell me who wishes to harm him, and that man will not see another dawn."

Isuza shook her head. "This is nothing that you can fight, Iye. Your brother is meant to become one of the four guardians to Endymion's son."

Iye's eyes widened. "You saw this in the smoke?"

"I saw his doom in the smoke," Isuza confirmed. "If I allow him to be taken, I will lose him forever. I will not let that happen."

She watched Iye process this information, his eyes darting back and forth. They only stopped when he was ready to speak again. "And this is the only way he can be saved?"

"If there was any other way, I would do it," Isuza said fiercely. "It does not please me to abandon you."

Iye continued to think about this, obviously trying to come up with an alternative. But he knew as well as she that Endymion would find no alternative to Machk for his son's protectors. Their only option was to conceal him and pray that they were never found out.

As he realized this, Iye let go of her hand. "I will not tell them about Machk or that I saw you go. If I can do anything to help you protect him, I will do it."

Isuza got to her feet and threw her arms around her oldest son, something she had not done since he was young. She was surprised how small he still felt to her, even though he was almost as big as his father had been before he died. She was not surprised that he did not return her embrace. "Thank you, Iye. You are a good son."

"But not good enough."

Isuza stiffened at this rebuke. She had not seen her son's resentment before, but now it was undeniable. Now his success in hunting and in all other things he applied himself to made perfect sense to her. She had thought he was just talented, but now she saw that he had been trying to outdo an eight-year-old. It pained her to know that she was the cause for his trials.

Perhaps she could have tried to give him some comfort, but Isuza knew it was useless. There was nothing she could offer him now. She pulled away from his stiff frame and left him then for good.

She was surprised to find Machk waiting for her in the hallway, her bag slung over his back awkwardly. He covered a yawn with his hand and said, "Are we ready?"

Isuza forced a smile for his sake and nodded. "Yes. We're ready."

* * *

As she had predicted, the weather continued to get colder as the pair of them traveled northward. Many would say that her decision to go in that direction was a mistake, but that was precisely why Isuza had chosen it. No one expect them to venture into weather more temperamental than they were used to. When the search parties were sent out, they would go south. Perhaps Iye would even tell them to go in that direction, for he had no doubt reasoned that his mother would not go to warm climates wearing four dresses. They would find nothing, and Isuza and Machk would be safe.

They did not stay anywhere for very long, though they often took advantage of the hospitality of those who did not dwell in large communities. She wanted to stay as far away from populated areas as possible. Sometimes, she was lucky enough to find a family with children Machk's age, but Isuza was grateful for all they were given.

Machk proved to be more formidable than even Isuza could have predicted. The first three days or so were difficult and filled with pouting, but eventually, that tapered off altogether. It was clear that Machk was still blissfully unaware of the danger he was in, never questioning why they avoided towns and main roads. He didn't even seem to notice that she never offered their names to those kind enough to take them in, and he chose not to tell anyone either. She suspected that he had begun to think of it as some grand adventure, and he knew as well as any child that those on grand adventures did not whine about it.

Unfortunately, any child also knew that all such adventures were full of hardship. Isuza had not anticipated such a thing happening. She had perhaps grown too prideful. They had been traveling for over a month without the slightest hint of trouble. She should have known that it could not last.

She and Machk had been keeping off the roads entirely. She looked around at their surroundings and felt her heart's beat shift. Isuza could tell that she had probably wandered into a king's forest by unnaturally quiet atmosphere. It was likely forbidden for them to be there. If they were caught, they would likely be thrown into prison. This would mean she would be stripped of her garments. Her markings would be discovered and then she would be found out.

"Hurry, Machk," Isuza instructed, doing her best to keep her voice light so as not to make him suspicious. Thankfully, she didn't have to try very hard.

Machk was not lagging behind her at all, but his short legs simply hindered his speed. She was tempted to tell him to run beside her, but that would do nothing but exhaust him to the point where he had to be carried. She had to do that every night while he slept, only allowing herself to stop for a few hours when they could not find a place to take them in. Her back ached from the effort, and it would not do to exacerbate it.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Mama," he assured her, a bright smile crossing his features. "I bet I'm going faster than I was yesterday, right?"

Isuza could not help but smile despite her strain. "And the day before that," she affirmed.

Machk puffed his chest out with pride and seemed to walk even faster now that she had complimented him. It was a strategy she employed often but an effective one.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going today?" Machk asked in a tone that suggested he thought he was being very sneaky. He asked her the same question daily, and he always received the same answer.

"I'll let you know when we arrive," she informed him, tapping him on the nose smartly.

Machk sighed tragically, bending over so that his torso was all but parallel to the ground. "I bet that's like when you say 'maybe' but you really mean 'no.'"

Isuza frowned. "Machk, what have I told you about watching where you're going? You're liable to run into a tree that wa--"

Before Isuza could finish her warning, she was punished for not following her own advice. She had not been watchful and realized only too late that she had stepped on a pile of branches and leaves that concealed a trap. She shrieked as the ground gave way beneath her. She heard Machk calling out to her, even feeling his little hands try to catch her fingers as she fell. But he did no good as she plummeted over fifteen feet into the pit. She hit the ground hard, her head smacking against a particularly hefty tree branch.

As Isuza lay there, furious and disoriented, she could hear Machk calling out to her.

"Mama!" he shouted desperately. "Mama!"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she only managed to utter a croak.

Machk remained silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Once decided, he shouted down to her. "I'm going to go get help!"

Isuza tried once again to say something. He shouldn't involve other people. They would be punished. They would be discovered. And then he would be taken away from her to a life destined to end in tragedy. But she could not say or do anything to dissuade him, and soon enough, the darkness took her.

* * *

So certain of their doom, Isuza was shocked when she woke up some time later in a soft, warm bed. The first thing she was aware of was the pain and how extensively her body was wrapped in bandages, including her arms. She also knew that she was being watched, and they were not friendly eyes.

"So you're awake," a familiar voice said. "It's been three days. I was beginning to think you'd be occupying the guest chamber for good."

Isuza's heart sank as she realized whose Kingdom she had found herself in. "Etania."

She turned her head to confirm her conviction, but she did not need to. Isuza may not have seen her older sister for many years, but hers was a voice that was not easily forgotten. She had been attacked by a wolf in her youth. He had bitten her throat, nearly rendering her a mute. But Etania was not the kind who gave up that easily. She held onto her voice with nothing more than the sheer force of her will, but it was forever damaged. She could not raise it above a deep, rasping whisper.

Traumatic as that had been, it had been Etania's only real hardship. She had no scars above her neck, so all of her dresses had been made to conceal them. Etania had been blessed with their mother's beauty, and so when the parents of the wealthy Prince Adriel had gone looking for his bride, they had selected Etania on sight. She was unnaturally pale for their region given her hatred of the outdoors following the attack, a fact that made her uncommon already. But she also had sharp cheekbones, hair like copper, and eyes that were brown at the pupil and stretched out into blue, then aqua, and finally green around the edges. When they heard her voice, they were not displeased, and even less so when she bore nothing but strong, healthy boys.

Even now, Isuza felt large, dark, and ungainly in her sister's presence. But mostly she felt afraid.

"I did not think we were this far north," Isuza said coolly.

Etania arched an eyebrow. "Neither did I. Imagine my surprise when your son leads me back to one of my husband's traps, and I find he has not caught a stag but my own sister."

Isuza swallowed. Her throat burned from thirst, but she would not ask her sister for anymore help. "Is Machk all right?"

"Oh, he's perfectly wonderful," Etania drawled, her voice seeming to suggest that he was anything but. "He was nearly trampled by my escort when he ran out in the middle of the road and quite hysterical at the time, but he's recovered admirably. He's broken a fair amount of my crystal and given my children all manner of injuries."

Isuza had never met her sister's children, but if they were anything like Etania, she could not help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. "My apologies. He is a bit… high strung."

"And that temper!" Etania said, her voice almost disappearing when she tried to speak loudly. Her hand flew to her concealed neck, probably trying to soothe the pain she had just caused herself. "Absolutely unbelievable."

Isuza closed her eyes and sighed, finding that her sister was exhausting. "Etania, you and I both now that we have better things to talk about than this."

Etania regarded her for a moment and then nodded shortly. "So we do." She leaned forward, hovering over Isuza's recumbent body and hissed, "Isuza, what were you thinking? Did you think you would not be found?"

"I thought of nothing but my son," Isuza hissed.

Etania glared. "How selfish you are. Your Machk is Nephrite. That is one of the highest honors that can be bestowed on any nobleman, particularly one from such an inconsequential region as your own. I would give anything for one of my own sons to have such a destiny. How can you deny him this?"

"I deny nothing but his death!" Isuza cried out.

Etania did not seem impressed. "I have thought your smoke had shown you something you did not like. Isuza, you should know better. Of course it is possible that he will die for the prince's sake. But that doesn't give you the right to deprive him of a protector."

Isuza remembered the figure that had stood in front of the four boys and how he had vanished before her son's demise. She shook her head. "You don't understand, Etania--"

"I understand that you are a traitor to King Endymion, and that is all I need to know," Etania snapped, getting to her feet. "I will have you know that I have been without my husband for a month. He went south to search for you. To think if he had just stayed, he would have captured you in one of his bear traps."

Isuza felt the compulsion to weep again, and she once again fought it with all her remaining strength. She tried to sit up, but her arms would not hold her. "What have you done, Etania?"

Etania turned as her hand closed around the door's handle. "My duty of course. My scouts have informed me that one of the search parties is passing through this area, no doubt thinking that you might be desperate enough to come to me for shelter. I have sent word to them that Machk is here. I expect them by morning."

Etania lingered for a moment, perhaps expecting Isuza to ask what was to be done with her. When she remained silent, Etania opened the door and left her sister to herself. She did not know that Isuza had not spoken for fear of incurring her Etania's wrath. She did not say it until she was sure she was alone, and only then to keep herself from imploding.

"Would that I had let that wolf kill you, sister."

* * *

Once again, Isuza waited until she was sure that the occupants of her sister's castle were all asleep to go to her son. She had been lucky enough to have a kind maid come to give her food and drink some hours after Etania had left her. Isuza had managed to figure out where her son's room was from her. Isuza had of course been ordered to stay away from her son, but the maid had taken pity on her when Isuza explained that she might not see him again.

The walk from her chambers to Machk's was a long one. Etania no doubt had little faith in her staff at keeping her secrets. She was no fool. But she had mistakenly assumed that Isuza would not be able to walk from her room on the second level to tower in the East Wing, where her son slept. It was not an easy trek, but she managed it somehow, even though she had to crawl up the stairs to make it.

Isuza practically fell into her son's room, waking him instantly. He recognized her crumbled body on the ground instantly. He leapt from his bed and ran to her, calling, "Mama! You're awake! They told me you--"

"Hush!" Isuza hissed, pulling herself to her knees with her son's aid. She shut the door behind them, praying that no one had heard him.

Her fear was evident enough that even Machk could not ignore it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Mama, what's wrong? Did Aunt Etania do something to you?"

"No, but she has done something to you," Isuza told him gravely. Before, she had not wanted to alarm him, but now her hand had been forced again. "Listen to me, Machk. You are in terrible danger."

Machk's eyes went wide, and his dark skin lightened considerably. "What… What do you mean?"

"There are men searching for you. I kept you hidden for as long as I could, but when your Aunt Etania found us, she told them where we were," Isuza explained as simply as possible.

Machk continued to look anxious. "Did I do something wrong? I told Aunt Etania that I didn't mean to push Pitan down the stairs, but--"

"It's nothing you did," Isuza assured him, taking his head in her hands and losing her fingers in the waves of his hair. "It was decided before you were born. These men want to take you away to Elysian. Do you know where that is?"

Machk nodded hesitantly. "Do they want to hurt me?"

Isuza bit her lip, thinking that perhaps she should tell him that they did want to harm him, but she stopped herself. If everything went wrong and her plan failed, she did not want to frighten her son to death should he be captured. "No, they don't. But if they do take you away, I'm afraid something will happen to you. That's why we've been traveling. We haven't been going anywhere, Machk. We've just been leaving."

Machk took a moment to process this, and she couldn't help but feel immensely proud of him. She could tell there were other things he wanted to ask her, but he could sense her urgency now. He stood up as straight as he could, trying to be brave. "Are we going to leave again?"

"No, but you are," Isuza said, wanting to tell him anything else.

He panicked instantly. "But I can't go without you! Aunt Etania--"

"I'll be all right," Isuza insisted, telling him this lie for the same reason she told him the truth just seconds before. "But I'm too weak to go with you. I'll never be able to keep up. You have to go alone."

Machk shook his head. "I can't--"

"Yes, you can," Isuza maintained fiercely. "You have to go far away from here until you feel safe. Then you find a family or an orphanage that will take you in. You tell no one who you are. Don't even tell them your real name."

Machk stared at her, his lower lip starting to tremble. "And then what?"

Isuza threw her arms around him, embracing him for what she knew was going to be the last time. "And then you live, my darling. Then you live."

She wanted to hold him forever or an hour more, but she knew that Machk had to be far away from Etania's castle long before the morning came. She struggled to get to her feet with Machk's help and opened his door. She glanced around to be certain they were alone, and then pulled Machk into the hallway to send him on his way. She was about to bid him one last farewell when she heard a hissing sound coming up the stairs.

Her sister's voice.

"We found them in the woods. His mother is badly injured."

Another voice, much deeper and even more derisive than Etania's. "Even so, we do not pity traitors."

Isuza whirled and hissed. "Run, Machk."

Machk looked at her in fright, and her heart broke when she saw the tears in his eyes. "But--"

"Run I said!" she ordered, giving him a push.

He remained for one second before doing as she asked. He turned away from her and ran as fast as he could, rushing to get to the set of stairs at the other end of the corridor. She doubted they had thought to barricade them in.

The soldiers who were accompanying Etania heard his footsteps against the stone. They came rushing up the stairs to see what was happening. They saw her before they saw Machk running away, and she did not doubt that they knew what was happening.

Isuza was surprised to see one of the soldiers clothed in the recognizable uniform of the Four. She guessed that he was the one who had spoken to Etania earlier. He sent two of the others after the boy, choosing to stride up to her himself. "Are you the boy's mother?"

Isuza did not answer, keeping her eyes on her boy. It looked as though he might manage to outrun the two sentries. He had gotten quite a head start.

"Answer me," he demanded, his voice forceful enough to make her head snap towards him although that hadn't been her intention. "Are you his mother?"

She lifted her chin in defiance. "I am Isuza."

She was not surprised when his hand came up faster than she could register. He struck her across the face so hard that her nose started to bleed. She went right to the ground, taking an ornamental vase with her.

Machk stopped at the sound of the slap. He turned and instantly began running towards her, forgetting everything he had been told. "Mama!"

Isuza shook her head. "Machk, no!"

He ignored her and continued to try to reach her, no doubt thinking that it was better to save her then himself. Machk didn't even see the other sentries until one of them picked him up. Machk kicked as hard as he could and even bit his head, but the soldier had been trained well. He did not release Machk.

"Mama!" he wailed, tears coursing down his face. He looked up at the member of the Four, not recognizing him as one of the highest generals in Endymion III's army, but as someone who had hurt his mother. His small face was overcome with rage and hatred even Isuza had not seen in his face before. "You hurt my mother! I'm going to get you! You can't--"

He closed his eyes, waving his hand at the two sentries. "Take him away. Lady Etania, might I suggest that you find him suitable quarters that have a lock and key?"

Normally, Etania would take orders from no man, but this one seemed to be an exception. She nodded, almost bowing. "Of course, Lord Kunzite."

The soldiers bowed to Kunzite as best they could while trying to restrain Machk. Isuza watched as her son was carried away, still screaming her name even while they tried to quiet him. He was past sobbing now, literally wailing. He never stopped trying to get to her. She knew that he would never succeed.

And only then, knowing that everything she had endured had been for naught, did Isuza allow herself to cry.


	2. Temper, Temper

The Little Bear  
Part Two: Temper, Temper  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December Challenge - Day Eighteen: Rage  
by Kihin Ranno  
2/10

Machk had always had a problem with his temper, but he had never wanted to kill anyone like he wanted to kill Kunzite. The older man's poor treatment of Machk would have caused a fit. The fact that he was a kidnapper would have made Machk hate him. But all of that and daring to strike his mother - that made Machk want to kill him. Not that he would be able to. He was watched at all times by one of the lesser soldiers, Private Aineas. It did not change his mind about Kunzite. In fact, it only seemed to fuel his temper.

A hand fell on Machk's shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Aineas smiling at him. "Are you well, Prince Machk?" he asked.

That was one of the reasons Machk liked Aineas. Some of the other soldiers didn't acknowledge that Machk was more than just some orphan they had picked off the street. Aineas didn't exactly treat him with respect, but the private was never cruel. Machk appreciated that.

"You don't have to call me that, you know," Machk muttered, looking down at the ground. "If Kunzite heard you, he might get mad."

Aineas chuckled, as if he didn't doubt that observation in the slightest. Aineas bent down so that he was almost on the same level as Machk. It was impossible for him to do that without fully crouching though; Aineas was exceptionally tall and gangly. "You're quite right. I don't have to call you anything."

Machk looked up. He almost smiled.

"Aineas!" another soldier called out from where the horses were tied up. They were preparing to leave the camp they had set up the night before. If Machk had heard right, they were expected to arrive in Elysian by that afternoon, maybe sooner. "It's time!"

Aineas didn't shout back; he just waved. Machk wasn't sure he'd ever heard Aineas shout. Then he turned back to Machk and put a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the horses. Normally, Machk wouldn't have noticed the gesture, but since every other soldier in the party had either carried him or pulled him along like a sack of bridles, he was grateful.

Machk went right up to Aineas's horse, Epona. He pulled away from Aineas as far as he dared; he had no idea where Kunzite was. He touched the horse's backside gently so that she knew someone was behind her and didn't try to kick backwards. Then he walked around to her face, reaching up and stroking her velvety nose. Epona regarded him with little more than indifference; after all, mare or not, she was a war horse. She had no use for children. Still, Machk couldn't help but love her and all the other horses. He merely favored her because she was Aineas's.

"Private!" a familiar voice barked. Machk winced at the familiar rasp, a quality that was ever present because Kunzite rarely ever talked in anything less than a shout. "What have I told you about letting that boy fool with the horses?"

Aineas bowed to Kunzite and immediately began to apologize, but Machk wasn't paying attention. He was glaring at Kunzite with such unbridled hatred that Machk liked to think he would have withered if Machk were not so young. Aineas had told him that his dealings with Kunzite would not be over after this journey, and he should try to behave. Machk didn't listen. As far as Machk was concerned, as soon as he was old enough, he would kill Kunzite. No one touched his mother that way and lived.

But Machk was too little.

Suddenly, Machk longed for Iye. Nara might have been his favorite playmate, but she could do nothing in the face of these men. Machk knew that the forest would be stained red with the soldiers' – and especially Kunzite's – blood if Iye knew what was happening to him. Iye was old enough and strong enough to make Kunzite pay for what had been done to his mother. Machk couldn't do anything at all.

Machk felt consumed by sadness and rage and even a touch a fear so strong he couldn't breathe for a moment. He leaned forward, resting his head on Epona's chest. He shut his eyes shut so tightly that it made his head ache.

"I want to go home," Machk whispered into the horse's flesh. "I want my mama."

But of course he wasn't going home. In the beginning, Aineas had tried to tell him that he was going to a new home. The private had quickly learned that it was better he did not do that if he wanted to avoid bruises. Just because Machk liked him didn't mean he wasn't susceptible to injury. After all, Aineas hadn't let him go.

In fact, Aineas was putting him up on Epona's back at that exact moment. Machk always rode in front of Aineas because it was next to impossible for him to escape in that position. Machk had tried to run away a lot in spite of the beatings he received for doing so. Today would be his last chance to run.

"Wait," Kunzite called out just as Aineas was about to mount up behind Machk. He gestured to Aineas shortly, his olive skin catching the early morning light. "The boy rides with me."

Machk's ears turned pink with anger even as the rest of the blood drained away from his face. He didn't want to be on Kunzite's horse, the meanest of the lot, and he certainly didn't want to be anywhere near Kunzite.

Aineas stared for a moment, swallowing. He bowed again and said, "With all due respect, Lord Kunzite --"

"If you have so much respect for me, you wouldn't question my orders," Kunzite snarled. "The boy isn't as stupid as he'd have you believe. He knows we'll be arriving in Elysian. It's his last day to run, and I won't have you watching him. Better I do it."

Machk's eyes went wide as if he had pulled the skin back with his hands like he used to do to scare Nara. Kunzite had known exactly what Machk had been thinking. How was that possible?

Aineas was reluctant, but ultimately, he had no choice. He bowed again and reached up to take Machk off the horse.

Machk pulled away from Aineas, nearly falling off the horse in his haste. "No."

The word had been spoken loud enough to attract attention. Machk felt the eyes of every soldier on him, a ripple of tension exploding between them. Aineas looked at him sympathetically but spoke as brusquely as he could. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist. Lord Kunzite's orders."

"I'm not riding with him," Machk insisted, shaking his head. "Xenos bites." His eyes darted over to Kunzite, wondering if his look would kill this time.

No one doubted that the horse's temperament was the last thing Machk was worried about. Aineas bit his lip, something Machk had only seen Yahto do before. "Prince Machk, I know you don't want to, but I don't have any choice," Aineas whispered, not wanting to be heard. "Please, don't put up a fight. You'll just make it worse for yourself."

Frankly, Machk didn't care if he made it worse for himself. He would not ride with Kunzite. He was an enemy, and Machk would not ride with the enemy.

"I said no," Machk repeated, practically quaking.

Surprisingly, Kunzite didn't say anything. He merely gestured to the other soldiers around him.

Activity erupted around Machk and Aineas. The private was pulled away first by two corporals, resulting in a minor scuffle in the process. Several other men were reaching up to grab Machk, but Epona was starting to get spooked by the sudden activity. She tried to dance away from the soldiers, but they were starting to surround the horse. Machk saw Epona's eyes go wide, and he instantly knew she was going to start rearing up at any moment. Machk had been riding horses all his life, and he had never been thrown. Still, he doubted his ability to hold on this time; Epona was a lot more powerful than any horse he had ever ridden.

Machk knew he didn't have a choice. Iye had warned him away from the wild horses, saying that he could be killed if he were bucked off. Machk had ignored him until one of the hunters, an excellent horseman, had been killed as a result of a nasty stallion in heat. Machk had been watching, and he never disobeyed Iye again.

Machk dismounted as quickly as possible, which resulted in banging his cheek on one of Epona's bones. He cried out and hung on to the horse's hair until he absolutely had to let go. The minute his fingers uncurled, he was snatched up by one of the soldiers. He carried Machk over to Xenos and Kunzite, swearing as Machk kicked and squirmed violently.

"I don't want to ride with him!"

The soldier growled. "You don't have any choice, you little--"

"Don't waste time talking to him," Kunzite ordered. "Just put him on the horse."

The soldier hesitated, obviously not wanting to be blamed if Kunzite were injured. "Sir--"

"Do I look like a woman, Corporal!" Kunzite barked. "Put the boy on the horse so we can get moving!" He looked up to where it seemed Aineas was still struggling. "And let him go! I'll not have dissension among my own soldiers!"

Machk did not have a chance to look and see what had happened to Aineas. He was just going to have to trust that Kunzite had stopped them in time. It would have been the only good thing Kunzite had ever done in Machk's presence if that were the case.

Machk continued struggling as the corporal dropped him on Xenos's back, which the horse took great offense to. He flicked his tail in the soldier's face, knocking him back. Xenos also made sure to give Machk a look that clearly meant he would not tolerate his behavior.

"Put me down!" Machk yelled, trying to dismount. Unfortunately, Kunzite's big arms had him thoroughly trapped; it was impossible to find an opening. "I want to go with Aineas, not you! I want--"

"You have a choice, boy," Kunzite interrupted darkly, using a tone that made Machk feel like he was just a stable boy tasked with mucking out the stalls. "Either you shut up and you sit on this horse, or you keep thrashing and I make it so you can't sit for a month. Which would you prefer?"

Machk stared at him for a minute, wondering if his threat was genuine. He knew it was in seconds, remembering the whippings Kunzite had already given him. They had made sitting uncomfortable, but never impossible. He did not doubt that Kunzite had enough strength to do that.

Machk quieted, but he continued glaring.

"Very well then," Kunzite said, almost approving. "Move out!"

The party of soldiers departed camp immediately at Kunzite's word, every one of them scrambling to mount their horses so that they did not slow him up. Then they proceeded to travel back to the main road. Machk knew it would lead him to Elysian, and that once there, he would have failed his mother entirely.

Machk hung his head in shame. He knew he should not have gone back for his mama back at Aunt Etania's. He should have kept running like he'd been told. But when he heard the sound of the slap, his mother crying out, and the vase shattering as she crumpled to the floor, he had to go back. Kunzite had to be punished for what he had done.

Machk should have known better. He wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he hadn't been caught. He should have just done what he was told. Then he wouldn't have made his mama cry.

That was the worst part: hearing his mother weep as he'd been led away by the guards. That was the moment he realized he had done something terrible. That was when the rage truly began. That was when Machk realized Kunzite had to die. He wouldn't have disobeyed if Kunzite hadn't struck her. He would have made it if that hadn't happened. He would have been free, like his mother wanted, instead of trapped between the arms of a man Machk desperately wanted dead.

"You don't like me do you?" Kunzite questioned suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Machk blinked, startled out of rubbing his bruised cheek. He hadn't expected Kunzite to address except maybe to tell him to stop fidgeting. He glanced around to see if anyone else was as surprised as he was, but they didn't seem to have heard Kunzite speak.

"Answer me, boy," Kunzite snapped, demanding obedience.

Machk almost kept silent to spite him, but he didn't want a matching bruise on his other cheek. "I want to kill you," Machk said simply, seeing no reason to mask the truth.

Kunzite chuckled derisively actually finding Machk's opinion of him funny. Machk clenched his fists, thinking of how good it would be if he could punch Kunzite square in the jaw. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach.

"You hate me that much because I'm taking you away from your home?" Kunzite asked. "Foolish child."

Machk shook his head. "I want you dead because you hurt my mama."

He felt Kunzite shift behind him. "So you want to defend your mother's honor, eh? I should have expected as much from Nephrite's heir."

Machk had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. His father's name had not been Nephrite, and Iye was his heir.

"Why did you hurt her?" Machk asked quietly.

Kunzite snorted. "So you are a fool then. Something else I should have expected from Nephrite's heir."

Machk wondered if Kunzite noticed how stiff he was now.

"Your mother was a traitor," Kunzite continued, apparently not noticing. "Traitors are meant to be punished. Your mother knew she should have delivered you immediately to King Endymion, but instead she tried to hide you from us."

Machk's fingers curled around the front of the saddle. "Mama said I was in trouble."

"Your mother was weak and stupid," Kunzite said. "Better you forget about her."

Machk snapped. He didn't know how he managed it considering their awkward positioning, nor did he know where he got the nerve. But he whirled around in the saddle and began pounding Kunzite's chest with his fists. "You never say that about my mama! Don't you ever!"

Kunzite leaned back, trying to move out of Machk's reach. But that position only gave Machk more room to move. He brought his knees up so that he was crouching in the saddle and then sprung at Kunzite's neck, aiming to choke.

"Bastard!" Kunzite swore, bringing up a hand to knock Machk back. He caught the boy right in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Machk's course was also altered, flinging him to the right of the path. He hit the ground hard, his elbow digging into the dirt. Machk bit his lip to keep from crying out. Machk lay on the ground, coughing and struggling to breathe.

"Lord Kunzite!" Aineas said, nearly shouting. "He's just a boy!"

Machk felt Kunzite's dark eyes boring into his back, aiming to run him through as if they were swords. "He's a son of a bitch, that's what he is." Machk heard a click right next to his ear; Xenos had nearly bit him at Kunzite's behest. "Aineas! You take the boy! But if anything else should go wrong, you'll be the one to answer for it."

"Yes, Lord Kunzite," Aineas said hurriedly.

Machk heard Aineas's somewhat awkward footsteps rushing towards him. Rather than help him to his feet, Aineas scooped Machk up as if he were his own son – or brother seeing as Aineas barely looked older than Iye. Machk grabbed the fabric of the private's uniforms in his dirty fingers and held on tight.

"Breathe deeply," Aineas advised. "He didn't hit you hard enough to break anything. Just breathe deeply."

Machk obeyed rather than inform Aineas that he thought Kunzite had hit him hard enough to break something; Machk's bones had just been strong enough to take it.

Moments later, Machk was seated on Epona alongside Aineas, where he belonged. They were currently bringing up the end of the party. Normally this would have been forbidden at all times, but apparently they were close enough to the King's palace that it was not imperative that Machk be kept in the middle at all times. Still, Aineas would move forward just as soon as he was certain Machk was all right.

"You should have kept your peace, Prince Machk," Aineas scolded. "Do you understand now? Why you mustn't give Lord Kunzite any reason to lash out at you? He doesn't hold back."

"I want to kill him," Machk muttered. "I hate him."

Aineas tensed behind him. "You mustn't say things like that, Prince Machk. He--"

"He knows. I told him," Machk said. "He didn't care."

Aineas did not respond. Machk thought he didn't know what to say to that.

"I want my mama," Machk whispered miserably, his lower lip starting to tremble. "I want her to tuck me in at night and tell me stories about my papa. I want Yahto to bite my fingers and steal my toys. I want Nara to play with me and scold me for not doing anything. I want Iye to come get me and make Kunzite pay… I just want to go home."

Machk didn't want them to come, but he quickly found himself crying. At first he tried to hide it, rubbing at his eyes and pretending that they itched or that he was tired. But he quickly grew louder until he was sobbing. Eventually, there was no way that Aineas could avoid hearing it. At that moment, Aineas reached forward and put a hand on Machk's shoulder, just as he had done before they left. Machk's shoulders shook, and he turned in the saddle, precariously balancing himself sideways. Then he buried his face in Aineas's chest and wept until they reached Elysian.


	3. Stars Look Down

The Little Bear  
Part Three: Stars Look Down  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December Challenge - Day Sixteen: Movie References (Optional Theme)  
by Kihin Ranno  
3/10

Due to a number of unexpected mishaps, including but not limited to Machk's outbursts, the procession didn't reach Elysian until sunset. When they passed through the palace gates, Machk didn't even bother to look up and see his new home. After all, if given the chance, he would leave it immediately. Why did he need to know what it looked like?

He did notice the older couple and several servants waiting outside the doors however. Somehow, he couldn't help but see them.

"Kunzite," the man said warmly, which Machk took to be a clear sign of insanity. "It's good to have you back with us."

Kunzite dismounted, and while Machk's vision was still blurred with tears, he thought he saw Kunzite smile. But Machk realized that was ridiculous. Kunzite's mouth couldn't move that way. "It is good to be back, Master Endymion."

Machk tensed, his fingers tightening around Aineas's uniform. His mother had told him he had nothing to fear from these men, but that did nothing to chase away his terror. More of Kunzite than anyone else, but he had heard Endymion's name mentioned enough to know he was probably no friend either. His apparent friendliness with Kunzite did not help matters.

"Where is the child?" a female voice asked suddenly, taking Machk off guard. He had seen her there, but he hadn't heard a woman for a very long time. It sounded strange to him.

"Private Aineas! Bring the boy here!" Kunzite bellowed.

Machk felt Aineas's chin brush against his hair as he nodded. "Yes, sir!" Aineas looked down at Machk and said, "We're here, Prince Machk."

Machk shook his head, wanting it to be a lie.

"You'll be all right," Aineas assured him. "Queen Petra and King Endymion are kind. They will not harm you."

Machk still hesitated. He knew Aineas would never tell him anything but the truth, yet he still found it hard to believe anyone who associated with Kunzite by choice was someone to be wary of.

"Private Aineas!" Kunzite shouted, sounding even gruffer than before.

Aineas sighed. "He's asleep, Lord Kunzite! A moment!"

In the end, Machk decided that he could not risk Aineas getting into trouble because of him. He reluctantly let go of Aineas's coat and dismounted Epona quickly. He reached around and stroked her nose before Aineas joined him, finding some comfort in the fact that she let him. Then the two walked over to where Kunzite and the two monarchs were waiting for him.

In truth, King Endymion and Queen Petra didn't look scary. The king was shorter than Kunzite, but very broad. He looked as though he could have crushed a man if he put the effort into it. He had dark hair and a thick beard. His brown eyes did not seem cruel, but Machk saw no kindness in them either. The king seemed to be more concerned with sizing him up than anything else. His wife, on the other hand, was tall and willowy with the longest legs Machk thought he had ever seen. She was much paler than her husband, with hair that looked to be the same color as his sister's – like molten copper. She had freckles on her nose that spread onto her cheekbones, framing eyes as clear as the rivers at his home.

Queen Petra gasped, her hands flying to her mouth the moment she was able to get a good look at Machk. She looked up at Aineas, her eyes narrowing. "Private, what is the meaning of this? The boy is injured."

At first, Machk didn't know what she was talking about. Then he remembered how much it had hurt when he was dragged off Epona earlier that day. Of course, there were other bruises to take into account, but the queen couldn't see those.

Aineas bowed deeply, and Machk could see that the private was blushing. "My apologies, Your Highness. Prince Machk is rather… spirited. He injured himself dismounting my ride earlier today."

Queen Petra blinked and then laughed a little sheepishly. "Of course. My apologies, Private Aineas. I have a son; you would think I'd know better."

"Spirited is putting it mildly," Kunzite confided just loudly enough for Machk to hear. "Master Endymion, if I might speak with you for a moment in private."

The King agreed without hesitation, and the two wandered off a few feet. They spoke in hushed voices, but Machk could tell that they were talking about him. Machk's impulse was to tell the King how much Kunzite hated him, that he had struck his mother to the ground. It took a lot to keep Machk from doing what he wanted. Somehow, Aineas's hands on his shoulders was enough.

Queen Petra knelt in front of Machk and smoothed his hair back to inspect his cheek. She shook her head, tutting at him as though he was at fault. "Boys and their bruises. Well, we can't have you looking like that for the ceremony tomorrow." She leaned forward and pressed two of her fingers against Machk's cheek. It hurt for a moment, and then he felt his flesh begin to tingle and grow warm. After awhile, it didn't hurt at all.

Petra smiled. "There. That's better."

Machk reached up and poked the area where the bruise was. He expected to wince in pain, but instead, he felt nothing at all. "You fixed it," Machk mumbled in disbelief, staring without shame.

"Indeed," Petra said, still smiling. "I have a minor talent for it. I suspect my son's magic is stronger."

Machk narrowed his eyes. "Prince Endymion?"

Petra nodded. "The same." She paused, her smile weakening, though she did not frown. "Prince Machk is it?"

Machk nodded, knowing that it was wrong not to answer her verbally. His mother would be furious if she knew how disrespectful he was being, but thanks to Kunzite, his mother wasn't there.

"Has anyone explained what is happening to you?" Petra asked kindly. "You seem… disoriented."

"Pardon me, Your Highness, but he has just woken up," Aineas said, trying to intervene on Machk's behalf.

"Truly," Petra said, still doubting whether or not that was the whole story. "In any event, I would like the answer, Prince Machk."

"I'm here because Kunzite brought me," Machk said softly, his fingers curling into fists. "And because I didn't listen to my mother."

Petra blinked. "What?"

Machk was ready to tell her the whole story. He had always told the truth, and the Queen had asked him for it. He would have done told her everything had Kunzite not turned and walked back to them, the King just in front of him.

"I think perhaps Prince Machk would like to get some sleep now, Dearest," King Endymion suggested with a tense smile. He was nervous now; perhaps he thought Machk would try to run away again or that he would be disobedient.

Machk thought he was right to be anxious.

"Of course," Petra said, getting to her feet. She also seemed ill at ease, though Machk didn't think it was for quite the same reason. "Private Aineas, you may accompany Prince Machk to his chambers and say goodbye to him there. A servant will lead the way."

Aineas, who was still blushing, bowed again. "Thank you, Your Highness." He bid a similar farewell to the King and to Kunzite, saying "my liege" and "sir" respectively. Then Aineas pushed Machk gently between his shoulder blades and the two of them went into the castle. A maid was waiting for them just inside. She gestured for them to follow her.

"I want to go home," Machk said softly, surprising himself by repeating the sentiment yet again.

Aineas sighed. "I know, Prince Machk. I know."

The trio wandered up several flights of stairs and traveled through various hallways, all of which looked the same to Machk, though he wasn't really paying attention. Finally, they reached what was meant to be Machk's room. The maid left without being asked to, sensing that Aineas wanted to be alone with Machk.

Aineas went down on one knee and rested both of his hands on Machk's shoulders. "This is where I leave you."

Machk nodded, his eyes trained to the ground. He had always known it would happen. "I wish you wouldn't."

Aineas smiled sadly. "I don't enjoy it much myself."

"Really?" Machk asked, not quite believing him.

"Of course," Aineas said, sounding a bit surprised that Machk doubted his sincerity. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Machk found himself smiling for what felt like the first time. It was unlike any of his previous grins: it wasn't broad enough. But hearing Aineas confirm their friendship – that he had not been kind to Machk out of duty but because he liked him – was enough to bring it out.

He thought about being manly, maybe saluting Aineas away, but it wasn't enough. He threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around the private's neck fiercely. Aineas grunted with the effort of having Machk's body thrust upon him, but chuckled soon after. He patted Machk on the back, shaking his head. "You know, I should tell you that you ought to be good."

Machk nodded, having expected this last instruction, knowing it would obligate him to good behavior for some time to come. He wasn't looking forward to it.

Aineas lowered his voice. "Give them hell, Prince Machk."

After that, Aineas and he parted. The servant girl, Rasia, appeared at just the right moment, grinning at him. Machk thought she wasn't that much older than Nara. He wondered if he reminded her of a little brother she'd left behind. She was giving him that sort of look.

"That Aineas is a nice fellow," she said casually, though he had to strain to understand her. Her accent was thick and unfamiliar. "I see him around from time to time."

Machk's ears perked up. "You do?"

Rasia nodded, tossing her dark braid over her shoulder. "Indeed I do. He's one of the soldiers stationed near the palace. I expect you'll have a hard time getting rid of him."

Machk felt the corner of his mouth inch upwards. "Good."

She chuckled and leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest. He'd been expecting her to bend down to his level. He didn't mind it so much when Aineas did it, but with girls it was different. They always made it seem like they were talking down to him even when they were looking him right in the eye.

"So, anything you'd like to do now that you're in the Golden Palace?" Rasia asked, a smirk firmly planted on her lips.

"Go to bed," Machk said automatically.

She let out a bark of laughter, reminding him that she was not high born. He liked that; ladies were no fun. "I thought as much." Rasia jerked her head towards his bedchambers. "Help yourself, Prince Machk. I'll be around in the morning to help you get ready for the ceremony." She started to leave and then stopped, making a bit of a show of the action. "Unless of course you need help getting ready for bed."

The back of Machk's neck turned pink. "Of course not! I'm not a baby."

Rasia nodded smartly. "That's what I thought. Don't know why I even bothered asking." Rasia curtseyed with a quick wink, waving as she straightened. "Pleasant dreams, Prince Machk."

"Thanks," he said, pushing open the heavy wooden door to his chambers. He wandered in yawning, and while he knew he should have had a look at his surroundings so that he wasn't too surprised in the morning, he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't even take the time to undress. He just climbed up on to the bed, blew out the candle at his right, and quickly fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

And all the while he hoped that he would see his mother's face when he woke.

* * *

"Katsuo! Keep it down. You're going to wake him up!"

"That's the point, stupid."

"Don't call me stupid."

"I'll call you whatever I want. And don't pout. You know that doesn't work on me."

"…would it work if I cried?"

"And you wonder _why_ I say you're stupid."

Machk groaned and pulled a pillow over his head, hoping that would send a direct signal to go away.

"Great. Now he hates us."

"He does not hate us, Acel," the other boy, Katsuo proceeded to poke Machk sharply in the arm. "Hey? Do you hate us?"

"Kind of," Machk responded, gnashing his teeth together.

Machk could feel the smaller one, Acel, deflate on the bed. "I told you."

There was a noise like someone being slapped upside the head, and Acel whining in response. Then Katsuo returned to his poking. "Come on, wake up."

"If you poke me one more time, I am going to punch you in the face."

Katsuo hesitated, trying to decide if Machk really would and if poking him again would be worth it. But Machk was familiar with this sort of behavior from the boys he had played with back home, and he knew Katsuo wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. He readied himself for the attack…

…which came in the form of not being poked, but punched in the arm.

Machk shot bolt upright in bed, all traces of sleep vanished. He spun to look at Katsuo, whose sharp blue eyes cut through him as easily as a nice. This had been his plan all along.

Infuriated, Machk flung his entire body at Katsuo. The two went tumbling off the bed, where the usual scuffle ensued. The fight largely consisted of trying but not necessarily succeeding at getting another punch in, which resulted in the boys doing more damage to themselves than to each other. After what felt like a very long time, both grew tired of the exercise and backed off, only feebly swinging at each other to try and get the last hit in.

"Woah…"

Machk looked up to where Acel was lying on the bed, his mouth slightly agape. He was looking at Machk in amazement, as if he had done something far greater than fight an annoying little blond mop-head.

"What?" Machk asked, rubbing his throbbing nose.

"You beat up Katsuo," Acel whispered in awe.

Katsuo started to color. "He did **not**--"

"I didn't think anyone would actually do that," Acel continued, completely unaware of Katsuo's presence.

"He didn't!" Katsuo snapped, getting to his feet. "Stupid Acel. You can't even tell the difference between getting beat up and a little fun."

Machk thought about warning Katsuo again, but he had learned his lesson the first time. Without a word, he reached forward and smacked Katsuo on the backs of his knees, sending the smaller boy tumbling to the ground.

"He did it again!" Acel exclaimed.

Katsuo's head snapped over to Machk, positively seething. Machk just grinned at him, doing his best to mimic Katsuo's own smirk, though he doubted he was as good at it. After a moment, Katsuo's scowl turned into something not quite like a smile, but it was good enough. "You're not so bad I guess."

Machk couldn't help but smile broadly. "Thanks!" He paused. "So… who are you guys anyway?"

Katsuo laughed, his chest puffing out in importance. "I am the seventh son of King Hotaka and Queen Yuri and prince of the Eastern Kingdom, Katsuo." Then Katsuo's shoulders drooped a bit and he gestured in Acel's general direction. "And that's Acel. He's stupid."

Acel straightened, kneeling on the bed. "I'm not--"

"Yeah, I know your names," Machk said, not wanting to hear the same argument over again. "But why are you here?"

"We wanted to see who the new guardian was!" Acel gushed. "Which one are you anyway? They wouldn't tell us."

Machk blinked. "Which one?"

Katsuo crossed his legs underneath him, shaking his head. "He doesn't know what you're talking about, Acel."

Acel frowned. "Well, that's silly."

Katsuo leaned over to Machk conspiratorially, as if their fight had not occurred or like it had meant nothing at all to him. "Acel's talking about how we're all the future guardians for Prince Endymion, who by the way is even stupider than Acel for getting a cold two days before you showed up. He wanted to meet you too."

Machk leaned back a little, trying to comprehend what had just been said to him. "The future guardians? You mean you're--"

"I'm Jadeite," Katsuo finished grandly. "Or I will be anyway."

"And I'm going to be Zoisite," Acel explained. "Katsuo likes that because it means he can boss me around."

Katsuo nodded seriously. "Yes, that is why I like him. It's the only reason." Katsuo looked up to see Acel pouting and promptly pulled the smaller child down to the floor. "Stupid Acel."

Oddly enough, that seemed to make things better between them.

"So, which one are you?" Katsuo asked again. "Or didn't they tell you either?"

Machk thought about it for a moment, and realized he had been told who he was going to be. That was what Kunzite had meant when he called him "Nephrite's heir." He couldn't help but resent the fact that this information had come from Kunzite and not Aineas or Queen Petra.

"Nephrite," he said quietly.

Katsuo smiled even wider. "That means I get to boss you around too!"

Machk reached over and punched Katsuo on the arm again. "We'll see about that."

Katsuo looked down at the place where Machk had hit him. "I am going to forget about that because you're not Kunzite."

The sound of the name made Machk's fist curl up in reflex, but the other boys didn't seem to notice. Acel said, "Kunzite's going to be the leader. Katsuo's hoping they don't find him so he can be the leader."

Machk didn't say it, but if the next Kunzite was anything like the current one, Machk too hoped that he wasn't found.

"He doesn't need to know that, Acel," Katsuo ground out.

Acel merely looked up at Katsuo with wide eyes.

"That doesn't work either."

"I'll find something."

Katsuo got to his feet. "Whatever. We have to get going."

"Go where?" Machk asked, watching as Acel quickly popped up as well.

"Outside," Katsuo said.

"But it's cold outside."

"So?"

"So why are we going now?"

"How else are we going to show you how to sneak out?"

Machk rolled his eyes and stood up. "Well, if you'd said that in the first place, we could be there already."

Katsuo smiled and gestured. "Come on. We have to be really quiet. I think the guard on duty tonight is a light sleeper."

* * *

Machk's assessment turned out to be a bit off. Sneaking out of Endymion's castle was a lot more complicated than any building Machk had ever snuck out of before. There were a number of hidden staircases and small crawlspaces behind tapestries. Not to mention, there was a rather large number of guards patrolling the halls at all times. Katsuo mentioned that there seemed to be more than usual, making Machk wonder if the king had ordered for there to be more in case Machk tried to run away again.

That's when it finally occurred to him. Acel and Katsuo were leading him out of the castle. They were using their expertise to get him out without being caught, and they didn't even know what they were doing! They thought this was just for fun.

He would wait until Katsuo and Acel were distracted. Then he would sneak away and do what his mother had told him to do: run and never look back. When he was older and stronger like his brother, Iye, he would go and find his mother. He would also be sure to pay Kunzite back for every wrong he had committed against him. Everything would be better then.

Machk could barely contain his excitement as Acel and Katsuo led him out of the castle. The enthusiasm seemed to be contagious as Acel hopped beside Machk, still looking as though Machk was his new hero for laying hands on Katsuo. For his part, the future Jadeite took to calling both of them idiots at every available opportunity.

Finally, they made it out of the castle. It took every bit of resistance in his body to keep Machk from immediately taking off running. Of course, he might have been able to make it. His legs were longer than Katsuo's, and he knew there was no danger in Acel being able to catch him. Still, Machk knew the value of a head start. Somehow, he would have to be patient and wait for his moment.

Unfortunately, Machk had never been patient.

"Where are we going anyway?" Machk hissed as they slipped into the forest surrounding the castle. He would have tried to lose them in the trees except that Acel was still bouncing around him in a circle, blocking every available exit.

"We're going to the clearing," Acel said at normal voice. Machk looked up to see if Katsuo would yell at him for it, but his silence told Machk that they were safe from being caught. "It's where we always go."

"Why?"

"…It's where we always go."

"It's where the four guardians train sometimes," Katsuo said, sounding a bit exasperated. "There are other places, but we're not allowed anywhere but here. They showed us this clearing when we first got here."

Machk almost asked if Katsuo and Acel had arrived together, but he didn't. He didn't want to get to know them anymore. They seemed fun, and he didn't want anything fun or nice associated with the past few weeks. He didn't want to long for anything in Elysian. He wanted to run far away from it without any regrets.

Finally, they made it to the edge of the forest. Machk couldn't help but be a little taken aback at the sight when Katsuo stepped out of his field of vision. "Clearing" had been something of an understatement. It was in fact a wide field filled with wildflowers that Machk thought would be beautiful in the sunlight. He could also see several spots in the area where it was just grass. He assumed those were the spots that the guardians would train. It seemed like a peaceful place, not the sort of area where men trained for war. Machk wanted nothing more than to lie among the flowers, inhale the scents of the night, and look up at the stars as they looked down at him.

Machk found himself wondering about the four protectors of the king. Were they just as bad as Kunzite, or did they hate their leader too? Were they friends like Acel and Katsuo were? Was he really supposed to become one of them?

Machk closed his eyes, shaking the thoughts out of his head. None of that mattered to him. Freedom mattered.

"All right?" Katsuo asked, rousing Machk from his thoughts. Machk looked over at him, watching as Katsuo tried to raise an eyebrow but wound up just sort of mashing them together.

"Yeah," Machk lied, nodding.

Acel ran ahead of them, onto the patch of earth raised up from the ground like a sad attempt at a hill. "Look at the stars, Machk! Aren't they pretty? That one's called "The Big Dipper," but I think your kingdom calls it "The Big Bear," right? And then the smaller one…"

Machk wasn't paying attention to the night sky. He was only aware of his quickening heartbeat and the growing anticipation rising up in his stomach. Acel had gone away from him. If Katsuo would just turn his back and stop looking at Machk, he could run. If he could get a head start, there was no way either of them would catch him. Then he'd be rid of Elysian once and for all.

Katsuo didn't move for a moment, as if anticipating Machk's desires. But eventually Acel's rambling on about the constellations forced him to react. He rolled his eyes and sauntered ahead. "I'm sure Machk's seen plenty of stars than this on his way here."

Machk felt like he was going to throw up. Katsuo was walking too slowly. He was taking his time, and Machk felt like he was being teased. He gnashed his teeth and wished he had thought to knock Katsuo out.

Katsuo looked over his shoulder, and something in his eyes made Machk anxious. "That right?"

"They kept me in the tents," Machk muttered quickly. "I didn't see any stars on my way here."

Acel whirled around, looking as though some great injustice had befallen Machk. He was right of course, but not about that. "That's horrible!"

Machk folded his arms across his chest. With the two of them looking at him and Katsuo being as close as he was, Machk could do nothing. He was going to have to stall and hope that he got another opportunity. "No, it's not horrible. That's not even close to being horrible."

Acel seemed surprised, but Machk noticed with some unease that Katsuo didn't even blink. Machk wanted to ask him if he had been forced to come to Elysian as well, but if he knew the answer to that question, he might be convinced to stay.

"You should look at them now," Acel advised softly. "Maybe it's not horrible, but it's not good either."

It was a stupid thing to want him to do. Machk had seen stars before, and he hadn't had opportunity to feel deprived while he as being taken to Elysian. But he knew that Katsuo was expecting him to do it and that Acel wanted him to do it. Refusing would do nothing but cause him trouble and attract attention to himself. What he needed most was for them to be distracted.

So Machk looked up.

At first, he had to find himself agreeing with Acel. It was a beautiful night. The clouds were encircling his field of vision, framing the heavenly field. They twinkled at him and he thought of Nara's smile, Iye's sword, and his mother's eyes.

That's when he heard the voices.

_your younger brother will fall and wear a scar on his face for all his days._

your sister will never love and never marry.

katsuo will trip a priest at tomorrow's ceremony but escape a whipping.

"Who's there?" Machk called, looking down from the sky and training his gaze to the woods behind him.

"Umm… owls?" Katsuo asked incredulously as the creature cried out into the night. "What are you talking about? No one's there."

"I heard voices," Machk snapped, regretting it instantly.

"Voices?" Katsuo asked, laughing. "Nephrite's not going to be happy when he hears you're a nut."

"Shut up!" Machk raged, turning around to face Katsuo. Even the smug little boy knew enough to take a step back even though he was out of arm's length. "I heard someone whispering! I'm not crazy."

Machk looked over at Acel, daring him to say anything. The younger boy remained silent, frightened. Then Machk continued looking around, searching the shadows for a hidden figure. He looked in all directions and found nothing. Then he began to search the tops of the trees.

_your elder brother will die in battle._

"Shut up!" Machk raged, tears springing to his eyes. "Stop lying!"

"I didn't say anything," Katsuo snapped, almost by rote. He probably heard the accusation a lot.

Machk kicked the ground in frustration. "I'm not talking to you!"

"Then who are you talking to?" Katsuo asked through his teeth. "I already told you. There's nobody around."

"Yes, there is."

Machk and Katsuo both turned to Acel, who's near whisper had almost been lost among their shouting. Both were surprised to see him looking up, staring open-mouthed at the dark above them. "They're here."

Katsuo glanced up derisively. "What? The bugs?"

"The stars, Katsuo," Acel corrected.

Katsuo's eyes widened. He turned to Machk in shock and said, "You're a diviner?"

"What?" Machk asked, shaking his head. "I don't know--"

"A diviner is someone who can figure out what's going to happen," Acel explained quietly, his voice starting to soothe Machk's anger, but not his fear. "They see it in mirrors or dreams. And sometimes the stars tell them."

Machk now realized that he knew exactly what Acel was talking about, though he had never heard the word before. His mother had always called them mystics.

Machk shook his head. "No, I can't be a… diviner. I heard Mama say it would either be Yahto or Nara after she--"

He stopped. He couldn't figure out why at first. But he felt his stomach threaten to come out of his throat and his skin felt as though it were burning with cold fire.

Machk looked up to the stars and heard the whispering start again. His eyes darted from light to light, moving so quickly that he could scarcely make out one sentence from another. They blended together in a cacophony full of sentences no one else would ever hear. It made his head want to implode. He could only make out snippets about red suns, grey mornings, and loss. He could make out doom and joy and indifference, but he could not find what he was searching for.

"My mother!" he shouted. "Where's my mother!"

They kept whispering about everything except for his mother. He heard things about Acel and Katsuo, about the kingdom, about his siblings, but nothing about her.

"Where is she?" he cried out, his voice cracking and the fire from his skin spreading to his eyes.

Still, they ignored his question. It took him a moment to realize that they could not see the present. They were whispering only about the future. They couldn't see him; they could only see what had not yet come to pass.

"What is going to happen to Mama?" he asked desperately, his shoulders jerking.

They fell silent for a moment, but it was a short one. Their answer came quickly, as if they were so knowledgeable that they need not even consider the truth of the matter. When the answer came, Machk felt as if a knife had been shoved down his throat.

_we see no future for isuza._

That was when he knew the truth. It was family legend that the ability to see the future could only be held by one person at a time. With the death of the current holder, the gift would be passed on. His mother had passed on her ability to read the smoke to him. He could hear the stars.

The tears came quickly, like a wall crashing down on him. They erupted from his chest with a scream, his fingers digging into his palms. He turned and started to run, his eyes shut so that he would never have to see another star, never have to hear another deadly whisper.

He felt two small arms wrap around his waist.

His eyes flew open. He looked down to see a mop of frizzy blond hair on level with his chest. It was Acel, hugging him around the waist and keeping him from running away.

"Let me go," Machk sobbed. "Let me go… Stupid Acel, let me go!"

Acel turned his face up to Machk, eyes wide and unhurt. Machk felt his sympathy like a warm blanket in the summer, comforting but unwanted. He did not let go. "Your mama's dead, isn't she?"

Hearing it didn't make things any better. Machk tried to push Acel away so that he could run, but he was surprised to find that he couldn't make his arms work right. He was used to being stronger than everyone else. He didn't know what to do with this sudden weakness.

"It's okay," Acel said softly, his assuredness unsettling. "My mama's dead too. I never got to meet her though… But I bet she was really nice. Just like yours, right?"

Machk stared down at Acel, wanting nothing more than to shake him away. "Stop it! You don't know anything! You don't--"

"I'm sorry," Acel said, interrupting him with a soft forcefulness.

Machk sniffed messily, tears falling from his cheeks and onto Acel's hair. "You're not sorry. You're not. You're just--"

Acel didn't say anything then. He just tightened his grip around Machk and buried his face in the older boy's chest.

Machk felt his fists shaking with the impulse to act. He wanted to run. He wanted to hit something. He didn't want to stand there and feel like the world was ending, but Acel would not let him go.

"He is sorry, you know."

Machk looked up, surprised to find Katsuo looking at him.

"It's not enough," Machk whispered hoarsely.

Katsuo walked forward and put a hand on Machk's shoulder, a gesture Machk thought was too old for him. But there was something calming about that. It made him feel like Katsuo was in control. That somehow everything would be all right because Katsuo at least acted like he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, Acel's embrace seemed less like a cage and more like a release.

Machk shuddered again as more sobs ran out of his body. Machk turned and buried his face in Katsuo's shoulder, wanting nothing more than for someone to say that everything was going to be all right. But of course, none of the boys did. Even at their age they knew that such a statement was neither fallacy nor truth.

"I want my mama," Machk hiccupped, feeling pathetic.

"So do I," Acel murmured with a mixture of pain and curiosity.

Katsuo didn't echo the sentiment, but they all knew that he felt the same.

They stood in the clearing until the sun rose and the stars disappeared, but Machk could still feel them, hidden by the light. He did not look up, using Katsuo and Acel as shields from his pain. They were willing protectors, and it was at that point that Machk realized that they had somehow become friends.

Acel seemed to draw the same conclusion, coming to a quiet realization. "You never told us your name."

Machk would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but he couldn't do that yet. The ache went too deep. "I'm Machk," he said quietly. "Isuza's son."

Katsuo nodded. It felt like approval. "We should be getting back."

Machk could not have agreed more. He needed a ceiling over his head.

So the three disentangled themselves and began to sneak back to the palace with more care now that the sun could expose them. This time, both Acel and Katsuo walked in front of him. Neither of them ever turned around to see if he was still there.

Machk thought it would have been stupid of them to do so. He wasn't going to run away anymore.


	4. The Grey

The Little Bear  
Part Four: The Grey  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December Challenge - Day Nineteen: "Don't follow titles; follow courage." -- William Wells Brown  
by Kihin Ranno  
4/10

Machk ran his hands over the coat of the stable's new foal. He'd been there for the birthing, and the stable hands liked him enough to entrust naming the new baby to him. Of course, they'd probably regretted that once Machk told them he was going to have to wait to get to know the horse before naming it, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Names were important, and he wasn't about to saddle the animal with one that didn't fit.

The foal was only a few days old and nothing had presented itself yet. He'd named horses back in his native land, and he usually didn't have to wait longer than a few hours, a day on the outside to know the right word to call them by. But this foal was different, and Machk had long since started getting impatient.

"What's your name already?" Machk asked as he scratched the baby horse behind his ears, glaring into his open brown eyes. "If you go much longer without one, you might not know who you are."

The foal's mother, Epona, snorted and butted Machk's hand out of her baby's hair. Machk smiled and stroked her nose out of obligation, exhaling peacefully when she nickered in contentment. The bay might not have liked him much during the trip to Elysian, but since she'd been bred and seen Machk quite a bit over the last year, she'd regarded him as something of a favorite around the stables. He suspected it was because he came in with Aineas so much.

But Aineas wasn't there that day, Machk thought sadly. He'd been called away a few nights before, and while no official announcement had been made, Machk knew what it meant. Katsuo and Acel had suspected, but Machk was the one who got the confirmation. Machk was always the one to get confirmation about those sorts of things.

"Machk!"

He looked up in surprise at hearing his name called so loudly and without any malice. Hanging around Katsuo as much as he did had gotten him used to be scolded and whipped on a fairly regular basis. Lately, every time he heard someone yelling his name, his backside started aching with the memories of every beating that had come before.

But a smile spread across his face when he saw Prince Endymion running through the doors, his bright blue eyes wide with excitement. Katsuo might have been his best friend and Acel his little brother, but Endymion was… something more. Something special. Machk had expected to resent the prince since he was the reason Machk had been dragged there, but he couldn't do it. Endymion was just too likeable.

Besides, he laughed when Machk beat up Katsuo.

"'Lo, Endymion," Machk said easily, giving Epona's nose a final stroke. He backed out of the stall, careful to make sure the foal didn't try to follow him out. He slipped out through the door, shutting and locking it easily. He turned to his prince, whose cheeks were red from exertion. "What is it?"

"I just heard the best news from Father!" Endymion announced happily, practically jumping up and down. "They found--"

"The next Kunzite?" Machk interrupted, unable to contain his grin. Not that the news was particularly good, but the following reaction was going to be priceless.

Endymion's face fell so quickly it practically shattered. "You knew?"

"Yeah."

"Who told you?"

Machk glanced upwards, laughing when he heard Endymion's familiar groan.

"That's not fair!" Endymion said, stamping his foot for emphasis. "You always know about things that are going to happen, and you never tell anyone about them."

Machk narrowed his eyes. "That's not true!"

"Is so," Endymion countered, folding his arms across his chest.

"I tell Acel and Katsuo!"

"But you don't tell _me_," Endymion whined. "I'm your prince. You should tell me everything."

Machk leaned over and bumped Endymion with his shoulder. "Telling you everything would be boring. Besides, nobody was supposed to know about it, and if I told you, your father would figure out you knew, and then they might find out about me."

Endymion frowned, sticking out his lower lip. He obviously saw Machk's point. No one outside of their small circle knew about Machk's divining ability, and all of them preferred to keep that way. If it got around to the court, there was no telling what chaos would come of it. Everyone knew about the legend of Isuza; Machk could be sure of that by the way Endymion's advisors and Nephrite had questioned him after the death of his mother became known. But he was determined not to let them know that he had been the inheritor. He'd been scared that they would follow up with the rest of his family to see which one of them had taken up the mantle, but apparently no one cared that much about it. If he didn't have the power, it didn't interest them.

That alone gave Machk enough reason to keep them from finding out.

"I can keep a secret," Endymion grumbled. "I haven't told anyone about you or that thing Katsuo did in the Main Hall this morning."

"What thing?"

"…I can't tell you."

Machk groaned but decided to just let the subject die. "I know you won't mean to tell anyone, but if I tell you specifics, you'll get excited and then you might forget who you're talking to."

"You never worry about Acel and Katsuo."

"'Cause Acel's too careful," Machk drawled. "And Katsuo's too… what was it that maid called him?"

"Hades incarnate?"

"No, not Rasia. The other one."

"Oh," Endymion said, squinting his eyes for a minute. "Devious, I think."

"That sound's right," Machk agreed.

"And I'm not devious or careful?" Endymion asked.

Machk decided this was one of those things best answered with just a look. He raised both of his eyebrows, and glanced down his nose at the shorter prince. The message was received without any interference.

Endymion went back to pouting. "I demand your silence."

"You always do this when you're wrong."

_"Silence."_

"Fine," Machk said, shrugging his shoulders and looping his hands behind his hand. "I'll be quiet if that's what you want… but how are we supposed to talk about the next Kunzite if I can't say anything?"

Endymion paused at this, narrowing his eyes in thought. When he realized that he'd nearly undermined his own reasons for coming to see Machk, he mashed his teeth together. "Fine." He glanced over at Machk, his mouth shifting from frustrated to worried in the blink of an eye. "Are you angry?"

Machk found his fingers reflexively curling into fists just being asked the question. He took a quick breath and let his arms drop to his sides. "I was when I found out. Gave Katsuo a black eye."

Endymion nodded, his eyes widening a bit. "So that's how that happened."

"I don't want him to come here," Machk muttered, kicking his toe into the ground.

Endymion hesitated, drifting closer to Machk. He clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward, moving his head closer to Machk's. "Just because he's the next Kunzite doesn't mean he's like this Kunzite."

"Then why am I so much like Nephrite?" Machk snapped, shoving his fists into his pockets so that he didn't lash out at the wrong person again. "He likes animals like I do."

"And he punches like you do," Endymion added somewhat warily.

"And Zoisite's smart like Acel and Jadeite's… Jadeite's a lot like Katsuo," Machk finished, unsure of how to say that any better.

Endymion nodded, understanding completely. "I know, really, but I still don't--"

"We don't earn this position, Endymion," Machk snapped bitterly. "We just are who we are, and it makes sense if we're picked because we're all the same. This new Kunzite is going to be exactly like the old one. Cruel and bitter and…" he trailed off, literally biting his tongue. It was dangerous to say things like that. The last time he'd said something against Kunzite out loud, he'd lost a tooth months too soon. "He's going to be just like him," Machk concluded darkly. "I know it."

He glanced over at Endymion and felt another surge of anger when he saw his prince's face. He was paler than he was supposed to be and his eyes practically looked grey. Machk knew that look. Endymion was happy most of the time, but when he sulked, he put everything he had into it.

"Do you still hate it here that much?" he asked quietly.

Machk sighed, closing his eyes. "I hate _him_ that much."

Endymion nodded, but his chin was still tight. "Bye, Machk."

He blinked, startled by the suddenness of the farewell. "Where are you going?"

"Need to think," he muttered. Before Machk could ask him what that meant, he took off, arms and legs pumping like a little prince used to training for battle and used to running away.

Machk stared after him and kicked the dirt again, swearing in his native language. He'd done it again. He'd upset Endymion because he was upset, and now things were going to be awkward for days until they were both ready to forget it ever happened. It happened every once in awhile because Machk never knew when to stop, and Endymion couldn't understand why Machk was so angry all the time.

He knew as much about what had happened as Katsuo and Acel, but he couldn't understand. He had too much, and he'd lost too little.

And now Machk was pacing and restless. He thought about going after Endymion – he always thought about it – but he never went. Any confrontation now would just end with more of Machk yelling and more of Endymion crying. Machk hated seeing him cry, and he hated it more when he was the reason why.

"Where's Katsuo?" Machk grumbled to no one in particular. He turned and stalked back to the castle, ready to work out his frustrations on the one person angry enough to fight back when he needed it. Acel would fix them up when they were done and patch up any wounds that couldn't be bandaged. And eventually Endymion would smile and everything would be better.

They had a system, and now some new person was coming to wreck it all. And it was a person Machk knew he was going to hate.

He looked up at the afternoon sky, asking a silent question. After a minute he narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Jasper." He sniffed. "Stupid name."

He couldn't wait to tell the others.

* * *

It was three days before Endymion spoke to him again. It happened just like always. The four boys were seated at the table, eating breakfast while King Endymion and Queen Petra attended to morning business around mouthfuls of food. Machk always sat across from Endymion, so he knew exactly who had kicked him under the table. He looked up, watched Endymion's face, and then broke into a grin when Endymion offered him a tentative smile. And after that, it was like nothing had happened at all.

The truce couldn't have come at a better time. The morning after Endymion had finally agreed to set things aside, the new Kunzite – Prince Jasper – was due to arrive.

Acel, Katsuo, Endymion, and Machk all stood in front of their mentors, the king in Endymion's case. The four boys were strangely silent, although occasionally someone would send a glance Machk's way. They tended to look away fairly quickly when they received a glare in return. Clearly, this was not the day to be on his bad side.

"I pity Jasper," Katsuo had muttered that morning at breakfast before they settled into this tense, stony silence.

"So, what have you heard of this boy, Zoisite?" King Endymion said, his voice full and robust. He was just as excited as his son had been that first morning; he was just manlier about it.

"Not much, Master," Zoisite answered in his perpetually hushed voice, causing the younger Endymion to make a face. He'd never quite taken a shine to the titles like his father. "Prince Jasper's family is a very private one. They don't casually let information about themselves out unless they have a specific purpose in mind."

"How calculating," Jadeite said, almost approving. Machk caught him pulling at his small, dark braid in thought. "But is that something to worry about?"

Nephrite scoffed loudly, his broad chest rumbling with his baritone speech. "He's Kunzite's successor, isn't he? That gives me cause enough to worry."

"I wonder why," Jadeite drawled, no doubt rolling his hazel eyes.

King Endymion sighed, sounding weary. He was used to hearing these words, but that didn't make them any less tiresome. "Nephrite, I have asked you several times--"

"Forgive me, Master," Nephrite muttered hurriedly. "I forgot myself."

"You are very forgetful indeed," Zoisite teased, tossing his head a bit so that his red hair caught the sunlight like bright copper.

Nephrite growled in the back of his throat. "Why don't you--"

"I do know this much about young Jasper," Zoisite interrupted as loudly as his voice ever reached. As always, it was just enough. "He is incredibly advanced for his age."

"Which is?" King Endymion queried, sounding intrigued.

"Twelve."

Katsuo frowned and muttered, "Great. He's the leader, and he's older."

Acel reached over and poked him in the ribs, jerking his head upwards. He wanted to hear the conversation without Katsuo's commentary.

"His skills with a sword have already surpassed those of the masters his family has employed," Zoisite continued, rattling off this information as if he had expected it to be asked of him.

"At twelve?" King Endymion said, reaching up to stroke his dark beard. "Impressive."

"That all depends on the teachers," Jadeite countered with a hint of a sneer. "I'll see to it that he's taught correctly."

"If Kunzite allows it," Nephrite mumbled, wary of even mentioning the man's name now. He continued only when King Endymion gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. "He's liable to make Prince Jasper his new pet project even if you are the better swordsman."

King Endymion chuckled. "Yes, and you don't show the slightest favoritism towards your successor."

Nephrite let out a bark of laughter and suddenly clapped Machk on the back. Machk appreciated the affection in the gesture, but Nephrite was a large man, and he did not always know his own strength. Machk coughed as the wind was knocked out of his lungs, and he sent a withering glare to his friends when they laughed.

"I only do that because he hates working with Kunzite. Not that I blame him," Nephrite confided.

"No one likes working with Lord Kunzite," Katsuo said boldly, garnering looks of wonderment from Machk and the others.

Machk could sense the area at his back grow colder. "This is why I wish you would keep your opinions to yourself, Nephrite," the King said slowly, his voice edged with warning.

"I've always felt that way," Katsuo continued, giving Machk a look.

Jadeite stepped forward, resting a restraining hand on Katsuo's shoulder. "That's enough."

Machk wondered if this was enough to keep Katsuo quiet, but he never got to find out. Their conversation was interrupted by the trumpet call announcing the new arrival.

Machk watched as the gates were pushed open and the procession came through. Predictably, Kunzite was at the front, and Machk could have sworn that he specifically sought him out upon entering. Acel would tell him he was being paranoid, but something about his look changed the minute the two of them locked eyes. It changed even more when he glanced up at his mentor.

Machk could not miss the way Nephrite's hand tightened on his shoulder.

He continued watching as several soldiers came through the doors after Kunzite. He was pleased to see Aineas, who was just two commendations short of making Sergeant, closer to the front of the line. Machk stood on tiptoe and waved wildly when he saw Aineas come through, and smiled broadly when the gesture was returned.

When Machk saw who came riding in after Aineas, all hint of joy drained from his face.

The boy who would be Kunzite seemed perfect for the role even though Machk had just laid eyes on him. Although he was only twelve, he looked much older. He was very tall, but that wasn't the only reason why his looks were deceiving. There was something in the way he carried himself that suggested age when he was really only three years older than Machk, Katsuo, and Endymion. His back was straight atop the grey dapple, a mark of pride and good breeding. Interestingly, he was pale where the current Kunzite was dark. Light skin compared to Kunzite's tan and no scars that Machk could see. His hair was fine and went just past his chin, but under the direct sunlight, it almost looked nonexistent. If he squinted, Machk could see it, shining like vapor. Machk found himself shuddering, and he felt affirmed when the others had similar reactions. No one got that kind of hair naturally, and they all knew it. In Machk's culture, they would have referred to it as phantom hair – a ghost had stolen the color away.

In fact, the next Kunzite – Jasper – looked as though all of his color had been stolen. His skin, clothes, hair, and horse were all pale. In fact, the only hue on his entire body was his eyes. Those were a startling shade of green, but even Machk could tell there was a lot more to his gaze than color.

Machk narrowed his eyes when Jasper caught him staring. Acel would have looked away; Katsuo and Endymion would have offered a smile (although Katsuo's would have been decidedly more sinister). Machk just continued to glare. He wanted one thing above all to be clear.

"You're not welcome here," Machk growled quietly.

Thankfully, only Katsuo heard. He leaned over to Machk and said, "Don't like him then?"

Machk shook his head definitively.

"Didn't think you would." He leaned closer and whispered, "Want me to take care of it?"

It was a dangerous offer to take him up on. Katsuo may have been a few months younger than him, but like Jasper, in many ways, Katsuo was much older. Machk had never gotten many details as Katsuo was a great deal more guarded than he or Acel, but he knew enough to realize that something had turned Katsuo dark long ago. He was a good friend, funny, and fiercely loyal, but Machk would sooner have a horse crush his face than have Katsuo as an enemy. It was frightening to have the power to turn Katsuo against another person, no matter how much that person deserved it. It was enough to make him pause and wonder if he was really worth it.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes. Kunzite's dark head turned around to look at his new apprentice, and Machk could feel pride radiating from every inch of his skin. Jasper's eyes darted to the left to meet the gaze, returning the look with a small smile of his own.

"Yes," Machk said without anymore hesitation, continuing to stare Jasper down.

Much as Machk already hated him, he had to give the new boy credit for one thing. Save that one look to Kunzite, Jasper never looked away.

* * *

As he promised, Katsuo made life a living hell for their new arrival. He had started off small of course, subtly beginning the vendetta against a boy none of them wanted to be associated with. He pushed a waiter carrying a tray of red win goblets full to the brim at just the right moment, completely soaking the new arrival and turning his hair a satisfyingly hilarious shade of pink. And when he had gone to get changed, Katsuo and Machk shoved a large piece of furniture (one of those useless, obtrusive things given as a horrible gift and used only for decoration) in front of the door so that he'd been trapped inside. And then once he's been set free by _Rasia_ of all people, who was supposed to be _his_ friend, Machk and Katsuo snuck back into the room and rigged the canopy so that it would fall on top of him when he went to close it for the night.

His breakfast was altered every morning so that it tasted too sweet, too salty, too bitter, or just plain inedible, but Jasper never once refused to eat it, knowing that would be bad manners. Machk never had quite so much fun at breakfast as he did when he watched Jasper attempt to keep a straight face as he ate oatmeal that tasted suspiciously like rotten eggs. Unfortunately, that had been stopped when Rasia had noticed his giggling at the table. She'd taken one bite of the gruel, spit it out, and, after taking a moment to knock Katsuo and Machk's heads together, went to go retrieve Jasper another plate.

Things continued to escalate from there. Katsuo didn't appreciate the admonishment from Rasia, and even though Jasper had had nothing to do with his being caught, he was still going to be the one to pay for it. The wooden weapons Jasper used for training were all tampered with so that it was impossible to keep him from getting splinters wedged into his palm. They even got Acel involved, having him invite Jasper to have a look at a piece he was working on and then rigging the lid to slam down on his fingers.

Of course, these things often backfired as Jasper sanded down the weapons again and pulled his hands away at the last possible moment, but still, the message they were sending was clear enough. He wasn't liked, he wasn't wanted, and he would be better off just running away as Machk had been planning on doing the very first night.

The only thing Machk had put a stop to was Katsuo putting a tack underneath his horse's saddle. Machk didn't think it would be very fair to the horse.

After a week of this, Machk was walking out of his room, preparing to go meet Katsuo so they could think of more ways to seek revenge on Jasper, when he was stopped by a pair of angry hazel eyes attached to dark skin and an even darker braid.

Machk squawked and scrambled back, certain that some sort of monster had appeared to eat him (like the ones they sometimes told Acel about when there was a storm). It took him a few moments to realize it was worse than a monster. It was Rasia.

"Off to meet with that little heathen, are ya?" she asked, her fists firmly attached to her hips. "Well, I won't have it. No, sir."

Machk was about to speak up in his defense when he heard another voice coming from a few feet behind the fiery maid. "Rasia, don't you think heathen is taking it a bit far?"

Rasia's face twisted into a grimace. She took a step back, revealing a slightly amused Aineas standing behind her. He was leaning against one of the pillars, his arms crossed in front of him lazily. It was rare that Machk saw Aineas so relaxed. It must have been a day of rest for him, although that didn't explain what he was still doing in his uniform.

"I think heathen is being too generous," she countered, her voice skewering Aineas as effectively as a spearhead. "He's a little demon, that's what he is. And he's pulling Machk down with him. As I've said, I won't have it."

Machk let out a very long, adult-sounding sigh. "Rasia, he's not pulling me anywhere."

"No, I imagine he isn't," Aineas said, reaching up and rubbing the light stubble that had grown on his chin with his fingers. His bright eyes darted over to Machk's, twinkling with knowledge. "You're too strong to be pulled, aren't you, Prince Machk?"

Machk found his ears were turning pink, both from the fact that Aineas knew what was going on and the fact that he still referred to him with the honorific. Rasia had dropped it months before, but Machk didn't mind that so much. Nevertheless, he still treasured the care Aineas took to remember his heritage, and he noticed that he did the same for both Acel and Katsuo.

Of course, that probably meant Jasper received the same treatment. This didn't please Machk all that much.

"The devil can move a mountain with a thought, and mark my words, that Katsuo is a devil," Rasia continued. "Yesterday, he tried to set my hair on fire."

"He did not," Machk and Aineas countered at the same time.

Rasia glared at both of them in turn. She was not wild about being contradicted. She straightened and brushed off her skirt, muttering, "He could have very well lit it ablaze anyway with all those candles about."

Aineas shook his head, but Machk didn't miss the small smile that briefly touched his lips. "Machk, the reason we are here really has very little to do with Prince Katsuo."

Rasia let out an unbecoming snort, but otherwise kept her peace.

"In all honesty, I am more concerned with your treatment of Prince Jasper."

Fury bubbled up in Machk's chest like a sudden storm, lightening striking an area of dry brush and setting it ablaze so quickly it could scarcely be controlled. His hands curled into fists on reflex, his voice spitting poison. "He deserves it!"

Neither Rasia nor Aineas were at all surprised by the outburst, their expressions unmoved. They were used to his tempers by now. "No, Prince Machk, he doesn't," Aineas said calmly. "I understand that the three of you have formed a bond between each other and that you're not willing to let a fourth in, but you haven't a choice in the matter. There are always Four and will always be Four."

"Maybe it's time the tradition changed," Machk spat.

"Well, it's not going to just because you want it that way," Rasia informed him bluntly.

Machk looked up at both of them, yelling, "Why do we need him anyway? We were just fine by ourselves."

Aineas continued looking at him calmly, infuriatingly unmoved by his outburst. "You will understand why Prince Jasper is necessary when you are older, Prince Machk, but I assure you, he is not just here to uphold a tradition."

"No, he's here to be _Kunzite_," Machk hissed bitterly.

Aineas took a quick look around, searching for the older man as he always did any time Machk so much as hinted at him in conversation. It was the first time he looked the slightest bit tense during their entire talk. He opened his mouth, speaking quietly. "Is that what all this--"

"You don't want to know what it's about, do you?" Machk accused. "That might mean going against him!"

That stung, and Machk knew it, but he didn't care. He watched the indictment register on Aineas's face with raging satisfaction. Grey-blue eyes drooping, their gaze falling to the floor, his shoulders stooping and his posture sinking. He was a guilty man and deeply ashamed of it. He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice wasn't what came forth.

"Machk!"

He turned to see Acel racing towards him, curls flying behind him like the tail of a shooting star. He stopped just short of running Machk over and was just a bit breathless. "It's Katsuo!"

Rasia snorted. "What's the little scoundrel done now?"

"Challenged Jasper to a duel with real swords," Acel answered matter-of-factly, green eyes sparkling.

"What?" Machk, Aineas, and Rasia chorused, each with a very different inflection.

"What's he gone and done that for?" Machk asked.

Acel shrugged, his shoulders reaching all the way up to his ears. "I don't know. It's Katsuo."

Aineas swore quietly. "Katsuo isn't supposed to touch a metal weapon until he's eleven. The Guardians would be furious if--"

"Kunzite and Nephrite are watching," Acel interrupted. "They brought out the swords for them to use."

"Nephrite?" Machk asked, a bit pained to learn his supposed mentor was allowing – apparently encouraging – a duel between Katsuo and Jasper. It probably shouldn't have bothered him because it was Nephrite after all, and this was to be expected. The man was brash, hasty, and generally inconsiderate of any consequences. Still, Machk couldn't fully wipe away the dull ache in his chest or the anger rising in his throat.

"Has the man completely gone deranged?" Aineas seethed, taking Machk by surprise. He had never heard anything so bordering on dissension fall from the man's lips, and hearing it sent his already spinning world into full tilt. "Doesn't he realize that Prince Katsuo could be hurt in an actual dual?"

Machk's chest puffed in indignation. "Just because he's younger than Jasper--"

"Age has nothing to do with it," Aineas said, tearing his hand through his hair. "He could be ten years older than Prince Jasper, and it would still be dangerous. Don't you know why he's been kept out of group training for this long?"

Machk and Acel traded a look and then shook their heads in tandem. They had assumed it was because of their obvious mistrust of Jasper, but it suddenly occurred to Machk that if they wanted to banish that, it would be better to force them together. The fact that they had been kept apart was quite odd.

"It's because he's better than anyone expected him to be," Aineas snapped, his hand twitching uselessly in the air. "And even if the weapons are wooden, he could cause serious damage."

With all the anger inside him, Machk had doubted there was room for anything else. But hearing Aineas's words and knowing their sincerity made fear rise up, crowding with his rage and making them both balloon in his chest. He struggled to breathe for a moment and then whispered, "We have to stop him." He grabbed Acel's wrist and pulled him away, taking off at a run. "Come on, Acel!"

"I'm finding Jadeite," Machk heard Aineas say before his own boots slapped against the marble floors, echoing in the vaulted hallways and leading him in the opposing direction.

"And what am I to do then?" Rasia called out after both of them. "Knit?!"

* * *

Machk and Acel ran as fast as their legs had ever taken them anywhere. It occurred to Machk that he hadn't even run this quickly when his mother had told him to the year before. But this was different than running away; it was running towards something. He had a goal and a specific destination in mind. He was dealing with absolutes instead of mysteries and ambiguities. He knew Katsuo was in trouble, and he knew that even if he couldn't stop it, he would have to stall until Aineas found Jadeite.

All of this he would have to do in an attempt to undermine his superior, Nephrite, and under Kunzite's watchful eye.

They reached the training center in record time, their faces bright red and gulping air as they slowed to a halt. It took Machk a moment to find Katsuo, his blond hair hard to spot when the décor so heavily relied on golden hues. He spotted Kunzite and Nephrite first, the two darker men engaged in a silent glaring match, although he could tell by the way their chests rose and fell that they had only just missed the end of what must have been a spectacular argument. Machk was sorry to have missed it. The men squared off often enough, but with Jadeite and Zoisite there to temper things, it was rare that they both let lose with all their snarling fury.

Suddenly, Acel started pulling him backwards. He turned to see Katsuo standing in a corner, a short sword held awkwardly in both his hands. The hilt was too big around for him to grasp normally, and while Katsuo might have been the best among the three of them when it came to wooden swords, he was quickly learning that it was different when one added the weight and gravity of metal.

Machk and Acel strode forward, and Machk wasted no time in seizing the distracted Katsuo by the shoulders and shaking him. He had never wanted to punch him so badly in his life, and yet he knew that now would be the worst time. "Have you completely lost it?" Machk demanded in a hiss.

Katsuo looked up at him, and Machk could have sworn he saw a tiny spark of fear. But when he blinked, it was gone, and Katsuo stood before him as he always had, too dark and resolute for his age. "No, it's all there," he joked, reaching up and knocking his head.

Machk was not amused. "What happened?"

Katsuo glanced back at Kunzite and Nephrite to be sure they weren't paying attention. They were still locked in their silent contest; they probably didn't even realize there was extra company. Then he looked back at Acel and Machk, whispering, "I didn't actually think they'd agree to it."

"Why did you even ask for it?" Machk asked, his voice tight.

Katsuo narrowed his eyes, the bright blue morphing into something altogether different, like ink spreading across a pool of water. "I've heard Jadeite talking about him. He says Jasper's an amazing swordsman." Machk heard something strain, and he looked down to see Katsuo's fingers tightening around the pommel. "Says he's the best of all of us."

"Aineas said that too," Machk muttered, quickly regretting it and not just because Acel jabbed him with an elbow.

"It's not fair!" Katsuo raged quietly, his ears slowly turning red. "We've been here longer – I've been here longer than anyone. I've trained more, seen more, and spent more time with all of the Four than Jasper could ever dream of, but he's already bested me before he arrives?" Katsuo shook his head, his blond hair fluffing out as his neck revolved. "I won't believe it. I should be better than him; I don't care if he is the leader."

Machk should have seen this coming. Katsuo was used to being the best at things. He was the better swordsman of the three, just like he was the better archer and the better spearman. Acel was better at music and at his studies, and Katsuo let him have that. Machk was faster and stronger, and Katsuo let him have that. But all of that was because he was superior in so many other things. Now Jasper was coming in and threatened to trump them all at everything, and Katsuo couldn't stand it. If he had chosen to be the best at something, he would hold onto it with unrelenting vigor, until he was hanging on by his teeth. And even then he wouldn't let go until they were ripped out.

"And you couldn't have figured this out with wooden swords?" Machk asked, absently rubbing his back teeth through the flesh of his cheek.

Katsuo just looked at him, silent in his wrath. He had made up his mind. There was no turning back for him now.

Acel shook his head at Katsuo. "I won't let you do this, Katsuo."

Machk turned to stare at Acel for a moment. He didn't think he'd ever heard the younger boy be so insistent. Katsuo just rolled his eyes, breaking the spell of his adult resolve. "Stupid Acel. What are you going to--"

"Jasper!" Acel cried out, whirling to spot the older, paler, stranger of the four guardians in training.

Machk's entire body locked once his head and finished the journey from Acel's face to Jasper's. He hadn't even bothered looking for the boy when he entered, and it occurred to him now that he should have sought him out. Still, even without actively searching, Machk would have thought his cool greyness against all of the bright gold in the room would have made him stand out even more than Nephrite and Kunzite, the blots of earth and shadow.

Jasper looked at Machk and Katsuo, suspicion evident in his countenance, and Machk hated him for it even if it was founded. He set his sword aside without pause, but stepped forward cautiously, his eyes on his enemies even as he answered Acel with his movement, who was neither friend nor foe by comparison. Acel stood with Katsuo and Machk because he had known them longer, but he had been vocal about his reluctance to get involved, the piano incident his one weak moment in a series of stronger ones.

"Yes?" he queried, clearly addressing Acel in tone if not with his eyes.

"Real swords aren't allowed," Acel said simply.

This caught Jasper's attention. His eyebrows rose to meet his hairline, although Machk never would have known it if the pale hair hadn't caught the light in their movement. "Really? I was not informed." His green eyes quickly darted over to his two elders, though he did not linger on them for long.

"Convenient bit of information to leave out," Katsuo groused. "How could you not have known?"

Jasper regarded him coolly. "You asked me outright, and they allowed it outright. How was I to know otherwise?"

Katsuo's ears were now blazing red and giving off heat. Machk knew he wanted to state the obvious: that they were too young to be wielding real blades, but he never would have admitted the truth to Jasper. Particularly since his ignorance over the rule must have meant that he was used to wielding metal. The use of wooden sparring tools must have bewildered him. Even if it was Katsuo's rightful embarrassment, Machk found the humiliation tasted just as bitter for him.

"At any rate," Jasper continued. "If it is not allowed, then it is better we do not do it."

"I'll still do it!" Katsuo snarled, his voice as unshaken as an oak tree.

Jasper shook his head, making the decision for both of them. "I am not so inclined to break the rules as you are, Katsuo."

It was Machk's turn to growl on Katsuo's behalf. Machk knew he must have loathed the superiority loaded upon him in that one sentence, which of course had been carefully selected in a matter of seconds to do the most damage. Machk wondered if he had somehow rehearsed this moment, if he had always known the rule or if he just anticipated moments when he could give as good as he had gotten.

"It doesn't matter if you still want to do it," Acel informed Katsuo. "Aineas went to find Jadeite, and you know what'll happen when he finds out about it."

That made Katsuo turn a bit pale. As mischievous and loathsome of the rules as he was, Katsuo always did his best to make certain Jadeite was never fully informed of just how often he disobeyed. As far as Machk knew, the man had never raised a hand to his apprentice, and maybe that was why Katsuo cared so much about impressing him.

"What did Aineas have to do that for?" Katsuo asked, turning the question on Machk as if he had any control over the situation.

"Because he's not permitted to find King Endymion, and Zoisite wouldn't be able to stop it," Acel answered matter-of-factly. "Jadeite's the only one."

Katsuo jerked away from the group, hissing, "Stupid Acel!"

Acel's lips trembled a bit, but his eyes remained hardened. "You're not doing this, Katsuo."

"You didn't seem to care that much about it earlier," Katsuo accused, his teeth gnashing together far too much like a wild animal.

"That was before I knew--" Acel stopped himself, swallowing the rest of his thought. But it was obvious to anyone what he had been about to say. _'That was before I knew he was better than you.'_

Katsuo knew it more deeply than any of them. "Stupid--"

"Stop blaming him for your mistakes," Jasper interrupted harshly. "He's only trying to do what he thinks is right on your behalf."

"Why don't you stay out of it?" Machk growled, speaking before Katsuo had a chance to defend himself.

Jasper turned to him, his face twisted into a grimace of bemusement. "I was unaware this had anything to do with you either."

There it was. The arrogance and authority turned on him now, both of them so unfounded it made him want to spit. It was hardly the first time Jasper had spoken to Machk, but it was the first time he had let his personality shine through full force in the equivalent of a verbal attack. But he didn't choose angry words; he wasn't even fighting. He thought Machk was too beneath him to fight, just like Katsuo and probably Acel too. The argument was between Acel and Katsuo; Jasper had no right to intervene. But Jasper was supposing that Machk had even less right to intervene when they had been friends for a whole year and Jasper had known them all of two weeks.

Machk couldn't stand it. He had endured Jasper's presence for a fortnight and had kept his temper in check for that amount of time, only letting it seep out in tiny spurts of indirect and unsatisfying vengeance. But now he couldn't hold it in. He had to let it out or he was sure that he would implode.

So he exploded outward, lunging forward and tackling Jasper to the ground.

"Machk!" Acel shouted.

Booming laughter filled his ears, and the fact that there was next to no pause once the assault had begun must have meant Nephrite and Kunzite had been more aware of their conflict than they had believed. "That's my boy! You show him how it's done in Elysian."

"Leave it to your successor to turn this into a brawl," Kunzite hissed.

The sound of _his_ voice pervading on this moment of triumph made Machk want to whirl around and turn all of this violence on him. But he knew that was folly, so he balled up his fist and thrust it forward with all his might, striking Jasper on the nose and sending a spray of blood into the air.

But as Machk should have expected, Jasper was not to be outdone. He narrowed his eyes so that his gaze was like arrowheads pushing into his flesh and attacked back, thrusting his elbow up and into Machk's chin.

That was as much as a declaration of war.

Machk found himself attacking Jasper in a flurry of fists and kicks so frenzied that he hardly knew what he was throwing at him. He knew he landed some only because of a hiss of pain or the feeling of skin to skin contact, and he knew he missed some when he came up with dust and blood on his knuckles. It was all he was aware of, save for the few cries of pain he uttered when Jasper got in a number of shots. He didn't pay much attention to who hit when or how many times they rolled over on the dirt. He didn't want to be that aware of himself in these moments. He just let himself soar on his heightened energy, falling into a twisted euphoria sustained by nothing but the strength of his fury. It was the oddest sort of bliss he'd ever experienced, but he planned to ride out the high for as long as he could. It felt too good to release all of this frustration after bottling it up for fourteen excruciating days.

But he was ripped from it when he felt a pair of arms catch him around the waist. He knew it was Aineas before he heard his voice, so it was hard for Machk to fight him at full strength. Angry as he was at Aineas, it could never compare to what he felt for Jasper or Kunzite. It lacked the weight of permanence.

"Let me go!" Machk demanded, kicking his legs wildly. "I'm going to kill him! I swear to the gods, I'm going to--"

"That's enough, Prince Machk," Aineas hissed in his ear. "That's enough."

"It is not!" Machk raged. "I'm--"

"Machk. Silence."

He absolutely deflated when he heard Jadeite's voice waft into his ears. He might have remained tense and stretched to his limits, but he stopped fighting because he never, ever went against Jadeite's word. He was far too much like Katsuo for him to even consider it.

He opened his eyes and watched as Jadeite strode forward, his olive skin darkened with his quiet emotion. He walked directly to Jasper and offered the boy his hand. Machk was surprised when he took it, and a bit triumphant at that. It meant that he was probably in too much pain to get up on his own.

Machk's victory felt a lot less satisfying when he finally started to realize just how much pain he was in.

Jadeite looked to Jasper as he brushed himself off, and then turned his hazel eyes on Machk, pinning him with their intensity. Machk attempted to melt back into Aineas, longing to disappear. But the moment passed quickly as Jadeite turned his attention to the real reason why he had come: Katsuo with a sword pressed between his hands.

"So Corporal Aineas was not exaggerating," Jadeite said, his voice low and as dangerous as Machk had ever heard it. He felt intensely sorry for Katsuo, who seemed to be fighting the urge to shrink back under his gaze. Acel took a step back, standing next to Katsuo and clearly wanting to take a few more to stand behind him. "Katsuo, you ought to know better than to bring weapons into whatever private disputes you may have. Men don't settle their difference with blood, not good men anyway."

Katsuo looked so intensely ashamed that Machk was starting to feel sick. "Jadeite--"

"We will speak about this later," Jadeite promised. "First…"

He spun and faced Nephrite and Kunzite, one man his subordinate, the other his superior. Yet much to Machk's surprise, both of them – even Kunzite – seemed chastened by his glare. "First, you two. What could you have possibly been thinking?"

Nephrite ducked his head a bit, fidgeting like a boy their age. "Now, Jadeite… No one got hurt--"

"So the blood Machk and Jasper spilled is a finely crafted illusion?" Jadeite drawled. "My, how impressive that someone in this room has mastered illegal Venusian magic."

"He meant no one seriously got hurt," Kunzite corrected.

Nephrite's jaw went from soft to square in the blink of an eye. "I can speak for myself, you--"

"I am not dealing with this right now," Jadeite interrupted, his voice leaving no room for argument. "Nephrite, you had no right to push Katsuo into anything without my permission. I do not claim ownership of him, but he is my responsibility, and if anything had happened to him--"

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to him," Nephrite cut in, his voice grave.

"You put the sword in his hand!" Jadeite snapped. Machk stared at the man's back, wondering how tight his spine must have been at that moment and marveling at how controlled he was, even in his temper. "You would have had no control over anything that happened. Katsuo could have been hurt. And what's more, Jasper could have been hurt."

He turned his eyes on Kunzite and hissed, "I would have thought you would take more care with your own successor than Nephrite took with mine."

Kunzite's shoulders shifted, rolling in their sockets and cracking menacingly. Jadeite did not flinch. "I suggest you do not take that tone with me, Jadeite."

"And I suggest you do not cross me again, Kunzite," Jadeite warned, his threat surprisingly more effective than Kunzite's brawn and posturing. Then he glanced over his shoulder and said, "Katsuo, set that aside. Come with me."

Katsuo hesitated, exchanging a panicked look with Acel. Whatever Jadeite was going to do to Katsuo would be far worse than a whipping, and far more effective."

"Now," he repeated stiffly, sweeping out of their presence like a man far more entitled than he was. Finding he had no choice in the matter, he handed the sword to Acel, who looked even more ridiculous bearing it, and trotted after Jadeite with his hands shoved in his pockets. After a few moments, Kunzite and Nephrite exited as well, although it was clear that they would not even think of going after their fellow guardian.

That left Aineas with Jasper, Machk, and Acel. Machk felt the man exhale next to his ear, blowing his auburn waves forward. They didn't fall back, instead getting caught on some open wound underneath his eye. Following that, Aineas said, "If I put you down--"

"I won't do anything," Machk muttered crossly.

Even with that assurance, Aineas still hesitated, but finally, he set Machk on his feet. He was now within lunging distance of Jasper again, but he held his ground. Aineas would just catch him again, and besides, he wasn't sure if he was well enough to start anything again. At the moment, all he wanted to do was go lay down.

"Machk."

He blinked in surprise at the discovery that there was still one more person in the room. He looked to the entrance, gaping at the sight of Prince Endymion standing there, his arms straight and rigid at his sides, black hair tussled and falling over his slanted eyes. And once again, Machk found himself surprised by an alternative choice to anger because Endymion wasn't angry. Mostly, he was disappointed.

Suddenly, Machk realized how Jadeite managed to keep Katsuo in control.

"Endymion," Machk started quietly.

The prince just shook his head. Then he walked forward, his gait a little awkward given how tight his muscles were. He stepped between Machk and Jasper, perhaps thinking that they might fly at each other again at a moment's notice. Then suddenly, both his hands shot out, catching the two by the wrist.

Machk staggered forward under the sudden force and then gasped when he felt a tingling fire spread from his wrist to the remainder of his bones. The pain he felt was abrupt and intense, far worse than anything he had endured in the fight. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, taking all other aches with it.

Machk reached up to touch his face as the lock of hair fell back. "You fixed it," he murmured, remembering the last time he had felt this.

"I'll fix more than that," Endymion informed him plainly. Machk focused on his face and realized that it looked as if the prince had dark circles under his eyes now and his fingers trembled slightly. Apparently, he had used more energy to heal their wounds than he should have. "Meet me tonight with Acel and Katsuo. You know where." That done, Endymion left them, staggering and walking unevenly.

Without another word to any of them, Jasper walked after him. Machk heard them whispering outside, but he couldn't make out any of it. He wondered if he was already covering his own backside, casting all blame onto his shoulders when he should have taken his own share. He almost stalked after them, but he didn't. He never went after Endymion.

He hated that Jasper had.

"Well, I suppose I was wrong about something," Aineas murmured, interrupting his thoughts.

"What?" Machk asked quietly, wondering if this was the start to yet another lecture.

Aineas smiled softly. "There is someone strong enough to pull you." He started out of the building, moving slowly and calmly as he had nowhere in particular he needed to be. "You just pull back."

And with that, he left the two of them alone with nothing but a sword they couldn't use and their own stunned silence.

* * *

Later that night, Machk stood in the same clearing with Katsuo and Acel that they had come to many times since his first night in Elysian. As Acel had told him, it was where they always went. They weren't nearly as excited as they normally would be. Katsuo least of all, as he was still suffering from whatever discussion he had endured with Jadeite that afternoon. Acel was exhausted after everything that had happened that day, sitting on the ground beside Katsuo, his head resting on the older boy's shoulder. Unlike the others, he couldn't bear to be still, so he remained on his feet, pacing the same strip of land for what was only minutes, but felt like hours.

"What do you think he wants?" Acel asked drowsily, suppressing a yawn.

Katsuo exhaled roughly through his nose, pulling up the grass beside him one blade at a time. "Probably to lecture us just like everyone else."

"Endymion doesn't lecture," Machk pointed out, although that didn't bring him much comfort. If he wasn't going to yell at them, what was he going to do?

They didn't say anything more after that, but their silence didn't last for very long. Just a few minutes later, they all heard the sound of someone emerging from the forest. They turned just in time to see Endymion walk out of the trees, barely visible in the dark night.

The boy who accompanied him, however, was very visible.

Machk growled and almost stalked down to meet them, to prevent Jasper from coming to their place, an area he had no right to encroach on. But he held his ground because Endymion had brought him, and he had already tested him enough for one day. To distract himself, he glanced back at Katsuo, who looked grim but determined, and Acel, whose mouth hung open.

"He looks like a ghost," he whispered.

Machk turned back and shivered a bit. Acel wasn't exaggerating. Jasper really did look dead.

Endymion and Jasper finished the march up to the other three, the latter hanging back for obvious reasons. Once again, Endymion was standing between the two groups, and Machk couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to withstand the two sides warring against each other in that position. He found his stomach turning at that thought, finding it more unpleasant than he would have anticipated.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Machk asked, distracting himself from the suddenly nausea.

"Because I invited him," Endymion said, reminding Machk that this in itself was more than enough. "Not that he needed it," the prince added. "He is one of you."

Katsuo snorted unkindly.

Endymion glanced over at Katsuo, who glared right back in his face. He'd already yielded to one person that day; he had no intentions of adding Endymion to that list. The prince was undeterred, however, and said, "I should have put a stop to this the minute I saw what you were doing, Katsuo. I assumed that you were just doing this because he's older and that you'd get over it after a few days." He paused, swallowing. "I was wrong."

Machk narrowed his eyes at Endymion, thinking that the boy sounded much older than he ever remembered him seeming. He wondered if Endymion had been practicing this.

"You're all bound to me," Endymion continued. Then he hesitated, reconsidering his words. "Or at least you will be when you take up your titles... But then you'll be my guardians, just like you're already my friends."

Machk winced a bit at the sincerity and found himself looking down at the ground. He heard Acel make a tiny noise that could have been a whimper. He couldn't tell if Katsuo reacted positively, negatively, or if he remained still as stone.

"But I realized something today when Jadeite brought me to the training center," Endymion went on. "Even though you're going to be bound to me, there's nothing to tie you to each other. That's why Nephrite and Kunzite hate each other so much and why Zoisite's always on the outside of things."

He didn't say it, but they all filled in the third point. It was why Jadeite was so dangerous and why he had been able to unhinge even the deadliest of men.

"So, I'm fixing that," Endymion announced, suddenly pulling a small knife from underneath his cloak.

Machk couldn't help but take a few steps back when the blade went bright silver underneath the moonlight. He held his hands in front of him, ridiculously nervous about what was about to take place. "Hey, Endymion, what are you--"

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of blood brotherhood," Endymion said, looking at Machk pointedly.

Machk stared at him for awhile. He couldn't believe what Endymion was suggesting, and prince or no prince, he was going to go through with it. "No," he said softly, daring Endymion to go against him.

"We cut ourselves and let our blood mix," Acel explained needlessly, his voice strangely distant. "So we're always connected."

"He knows what it is, Acel," Katsuo informed the younger boy, his voice surprisingly gentle. He raised it only when addressing Endymion. "You can't make us do this, Endymion. We have to enter into it of our own free will."

Endymion nodded. "And it will be." He turned the knife onto himself and sliced tiny cuts into his palms without the slightest hesitation, flinching only a little when the tip of the knife sank into his palms. "It will be of your own free will because even though you don't like each other, you don't want to end up like my father's guardians." He looked up at the group, his eyes remarkably clear. "You don't want to have those who aren't the leader wanting to be the leader. You don't want to spend the rest of your lives feuding with one another. You don't want to be so distracted by your own hatred that you can't perform the duties you have been charged with. You wouldn't dishonor yourselves or your families like that, and so you will do this as a first step in fixing whatever passed between you."

They all stood in silence at this. In truth, Machk had never realized what Endymion knew about the Four's dynamics, but he certainly hadn't expected him to be the more observant of the two. After all, he had other masters and men to train him, Jadeite's swordsmanship being the one important exception. Machk worked with these men, but had never noticed as much discord between them as Endymion described. Of course, now that it had been pointed out to him, it was all glaringly obvious.

Machk looked over to Jasper, who was splitting his time watching Katsuo and himself. Machk wasn't so certain of Endymion's assessment that he didn't want to carry out the feud for the rest of their lives. There was so much in Jasper for Machk to hate, and likely the same was true for the older boy. They opposed each other in all the wrong ways, and they were succeeding men who loathed each other with renewed vigor each day. Wasn't it destiny in a way that they fought? Wasn't their contempt unavoidable?

Jasper raised his eyes to Machk, cool and green and sparked with something Machk couldn't name. Fear? Disgust? Something too complex for his mind to grasp; something he would uncover years later and hate himself for not realizing it sooner? Something he would never comprehend and spend the rest of his life pouring over the mystery of the pale boy's emerald eyes?

"I'll do it."

Machk and Jasper both looked behind them, at Acel who had pulled himself to his feet. Machk was sure he had never seen him so unwavering in his life.

"Acel?" Katsuo asked, his tone bordering on the accusation of betrayal.

"I'll do it," Acel repeated. He looked directly at Machk and said, "I think the whole thing's stupid anyway." Then he walked forward, shaking his head a bit as if knocking the sleep from his brain. He reached to take the knife and then reconsidered, holding up his hands for Endymion to cut. He did so as gently as possible, pausing a little when Acel let out an audible, "ow." That done, he turned and glared at the rest of them, saying, "You all better do it now."

Machk heard Jasper chuckle, and it made him want to punch him in the face again. But any violent response was smothered when he saw Jasper skillfully take the knife from the prince and turn it on his own hands. Apparently, he was willing to lay their fight aside. But that wasn't really surprising when Machk realized that he probably had no idea what it had been about. Still, when he was done, he looked up at Machk a bit expectantly, possibly thinking that it would be easier to convince him than Katsuo.

He shook his head on reflex. He looked back at Katsuo, expecting to find him standing strong in opposition at his side.

But that wasn't what was happening. If anything, Katsuo looked unsure of himself, which was the last thing Machk would have expected. He didn't think he'd ever seen Katsuo so openly uncertain of something. It was disconcerting and a little frightening.

"Please, Katsuo," Endymion said, his voice devoid of a youth's plea.

This seemed to be the breaking point for the blond. He heaved a discontented sigh and dragged himself to his feet. He crossed over to Endymion and held his hand out for the knife. "Fine," he said.

"Katsuo!" Machk shouted, his voice echoing.

Katsuo sighed as Jasper laid the weapon in his hand. He shook his head and said, "I don't want to end up like them, Machk."

Machk felt like everything was falling apart, and he had to stop himself from glancing up at the stars and cursing them for their silence on this part of his history. He would have liked to have been prepared for this betrayal. "But you said you would--"

"I shouldn't have," Katsuo muttered. "We're stuck together, Machk." He looked down at his hands and then made the obligatory cuts, crimson spreading over the smooth skin as visible proof of his intentions. "This just makes it official."

Machk glared at Katsuo's hands as if they were the cause of all this torture. Compromise. Blood brothers. An unanticipated ceremony. It wasn't fair; none of it was fair. He should have been allowed to hate who he wanted to hate. Who cared about the future? It was too far away for him to consider.

He stopped, shutting his eyes in shame. No, it wasn't too far away. All the time, his future and the futures of others mixed in with his present with tiny little predictions he barely cared about. But that first night, he'd been told bigger things. A scar for his younger brother, death for his oldest, nothing for his sister. Nothing for his mother.

If he wanted to, he could probably ask them what would happen if he refused to take the knife from Katsuo. He could get a hint of the consequences to come and see if it was worth the sacrifice of dirty blood. Then he would know it was okay for him to walk away, shutting himself away from them forever. If he wanted to, he could do that.

But he didn't have to ask them any of that.

Like it or not, Machk didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He couldn't be the only one who refused to take part. Then it would have been him always on the outside instead of Zoisite. Because even if Katsuo always resented Jasper and even if Jasper always held himself apart, mixed blood bound them closer than they might ever realize. And Machk could never, ever breech that circle without the sacrifice.

Before he could reconsider it, he snatched the knife from Katsuo's bleeding hand and impaled it on his left palm, nearly forcing it out the other side. Acel hissed and Endymion tried to take it away from him, telling him to be careful. Machk waited a moment to do the same to his right hand, knowing that would be the one to take Jasper's. But it was only a moment, and soon both hands were bleeding, his left far more than his right.

Endymion looked him carefully and then nodded his approval. Machk was glad to have that at least. "All right. That's everyone then."

"Get this over with," Machk muttered.

Endymion's face drooped a bit, but for once, Machk didn't find himself caring that much. He inhaled after a moment, still nodding. "All right." He held up his hands, palms facing Jasper and Acel. Not surprisingly, Acel was the first one to grasp it and with characteristic earnestness, grabbed an unsuspecting Katsuo as well. Jasper gave a bit of a wry smile as he took Endymion's hand, and Katsuo completed his end of the bargain dutifully, grabbing Machk and holding tightly.

And so everyone's eyes were on Machk as the waited for him to actively close the circle. Jasper wouldn't force it on Machk, and for that much he was grateful in spite of everything else. He had made the cuts, he had made the promised, and now he just had to make the move.

Machk had to do it with his eyes closed, but he joined hands with Jasper, interlocking their fingers with a gloomy countenance.

His eyes didn't stay closed for long, however, as he felt his whole body flare with heat and Acel give a yelp. Something had gone wrong, or barring that, something had not gone according to Machk's understanding of the ceremony. He forced his lids apart, his jaw unhinging when he saw what was happening.

The five of them were surrounded in what could only be described a golden glow. Machk thought of the Eastern beliefs about auras and chakras and things, but he knew instantly that he wasn't seeing anything like that. Those were personal and linked to the individual. This was a shared light that resonated strongest around their hands, spreading out amongst them and igniting the field with power. Machk had never seen or heard anything like this happening before, and he had no idea what to make of it.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Katsuo asked loudly, glancing at them and looking a bit panicked.

"I rather doubt it," Jasper answered, speaking for the first time that evening.

Acel shook his head and looked at Endymion pointedly. "Finish it."

Endymion was taken aback by the phenomena of the light and froze at Acel's request, not comprehending the words. "What?"

"Finish the ceremony," Acel repeated. "There are words. Say the words, or this won't stop."

"Oh," Endymion said, his voice high with embarrassment. "Right." He cleared his throat, either assuring himself of his importance or giving him time to collect himself. "Blood to blood and skin to skin we hold fast, forever swearing our loyalty. When we part, we shall be brothers in heart, in spirit, and now in blood. Never shall we part even if there are miles between us, and never shall we separate even if hatred grows between us. We are bound now in life, and we will be bound beyond it."

Just as Acel had predicted, the light flickered and vanished just as soon as Endymion was done speaking the rites. Even when it had gone, the five of them continued to hold on, half-expecting the gold to return and turn on them rather than emanate from them. But after a long minute, it had not reappeared, and so they all dropped each other's hands in the same breath.

"That was scary," Acel voiced, being frank when the others refused to be open about fear.

"That was odd," Endymion added, looking at all of them warily. "I didn't read anything about a light."

Katsuo snorted again, much less condescending now. "You researched?"

Endymion's cheeks colored. "I wanted to do it right." He paused, looking unsure of himself. "Maybe I didn't."

"No," Machk assured him hoarsely. "It was just right."

Endymion looked up at him, probably a bit surprised he was even speaking to him. He gave Machk a tentative smile that was not returned.

"Can we go home now?" Acel asked, eyeing the woods nervously.

Endymion's eyes lingered on Machk a moment longer and then fell heavily. "Yes. We can go home now."

Acel breathed a quick sigh of relief. "Yay." Acel took off running the moment this permission was given, grabbing Endymion as an afterthought and dragging him along. Katsuo laughed, looking a bit more at ease, and then flung an arm over Machk's shoulder, leading him away from the clearing. Machk thought about pulling away, but he decided against it. Katsuo was his best friend, and after all, he had already decided he would never want him as an enemy.

Machk didn't turn to see if Jasper had followed them. Machk knew he was walking behind, bringing up the rear. After the ceremony, there was no way he could have not known that. He would never be ignorant of Jasper's presence again.

Machk looked down at his bleeding palms, knowing that they would leave scars to remind him of the pact he had entered into. He shoved them into his pockets, not wanting to look at them anymore. But then he didn't need to see them to know what he had done. He would never need to be reminded of this oath. It was going to haunt him forever. Just like a ghost.

Just like Jasper.

* * *

The morning after the blood ceremony in Endymion's chambers, Machk took refuge in the stables. He went directly to the stall with the Epona and her still unnamed foal, petting them both with one hand and leaving the other one free for him to glare at. The marks on his palms were still fresh, and he had to be careful not to open the wounds up again. He didn't want to mark the horses with his now tainted blood.

Machk lashed out and kicked the a board, feeling satisfied when it shuddered beneath the force of the blow and when the tiny foal reared up and started bucking in fright. Epona was obviously annoyed with the outburst, but Machk didn't care. He wondered how she would feel if she'd been forced to become brothers with someone she hated.

Machk blushed when he realized what he'd just thought. "I didn't mean it like that…"

He sighed and squatted against the wall, scowling at the two horses he was sharing the room with. Oh, Endymion was a smart one. Machk had always known that. He'd just never expected him to do something as underhanded as forcing a ceremony on them.

And Machk knew Endymion had picked the blood brother aspect specifically for his and Katsuo's benefit. Everyone knew that both the Western Kingdom and Far Eastern Kingdoms had been using the tradition for centuries. It had started with binding tribes together in alliances, but it could be used to bind two men together to strengthen their loyalties. Or in their case, five boys.

Machk could no longer in good conscience attack Jasper. He couldn't betray him, couldn't abandon him, and most importantly, he could never really be separate from him again. Machk could not be himself with Jasper, and Jasper could not be himself without Machk.

He banged his head against the wall. "Stupid Endymion."

"That's not the sort of thing you should say without checking to see who's listening."

Machk looked up, but he knew who would be there long before he did so. Jasper was above him. He'd climbed up onto the top of the stall and now sat over the edge, holding onto one of the rafters with one hand. He looked ridiculously comfortable and practically posed, like he could be regal in any situation.

"And you shouldn't eavesdrop," Machk snapped, turning his attention back to the horses, stupidly hoping that Jasper would just go away.

"How could I eavesdrop? Up until now you haven't said anything," Jasper countered, infuriatingly logical.

Machk took a deep breath. He had to resist the urge to pull the boy down from the rafters and shove his face into the manure now, and he hated it. "You still shouldn't just appear like that."

Jasper seemed to consider that. "I'll do my best to make more noise from now on."

Machk vaulted to his feet. "Don't mock me!"

Jasper stared at him, not in shock really. Machk was fairly certain it was impossible to surprise him. "I wasn't."

"Of course you were," Machk snapped. "You're always mocking me."

"This is news to me," Jasper informed him.

Machk stuttered for a minute, too infuriated to actually get his point out. "What do you call what happened at the training center?"

"That wasn't mockery," Jasper said smoothly. "That was self-preservation."

Machk felt his ears going red. How could he talk like that and say that he wasn't mocking anybody? "You are unbelievable," Machk told him, turning his back on Jasper.

He hoped that would end the conversation. More importantly, he hoped Jasper would go away, fall in a ditch on the way back to the castle, and die so that Machk wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"This horse yours?"

"No," Machk groused, folding his arms across his chest. "The mare's my friend's old horse."

"Aineas?" Jasper asked knowingly.

Machk gritted his teeth. How did he just know things? "Yes. Her name's Epona."

"And the foal?"

"He doesn't know yet," Machk said, regretting it the second it came out of his mouth.

But for whatever reason, Jasper didn't pick up on it. Or he did and chose not to mention it. "So you're naming him."

"Yes," Machk answered, feeling his shoulders get a bit tense with pride. "The stable hands said that I could."

"That's an honor," Jasper said in his too-old voice.

Machk nodded, still furious, but pleased that Jasper had acknowledged that much. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Why did you come out here? I've never seen you around the stables before."

"I wanted to talk to you."

Machk straightened, startled by his forwardness. He looked up, eyes wide. "What?"

Jasper smiled, silently admonishing him for asking a useless question. Machk very much wanted to punch him and see how he smiled after that. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"No," Machk responded without hesitation, wanting to see Jasper's armor crumble just a bit. He didn't even seem to flinch. "I don't. But it isn't as if I'm alone in that."

Machk looked up hopefully but there was still no reaction. "I thought at first that you three were just banding together to keep me out because I was new," Jasper continued. "But then I noticed that Katsuo seemed to be taking his cues from you." He paused, smirking. "And you are the only one to have attacked me outright."

Machk shifted uncomfortably. "If you have a point, get to it."

"For whatever reason, you specifically do not care much for me," Jasper concluded. "I would like to know why."

"You want to know why I hate you?" Machk asked, purposefully changing the terminology.

Jasper still didn't look phased. "Yes."

Machk continued fidgeting. This was an unexpected development; he had never expected Jasper to actually confront him about the issue, let alone ask him for specifics. He wanted to lie, but the aching cuts on his hands prevented him from doing that. It didn't mean that Jasper was automatically privy to every aspect of his life, but intentional deception was out of the question.

He made a mental note to trip Endymion on a particularly rocky path as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

"None of your business," Machk concluded finally, turning back around to glare at the two animals.

He heard Jasper exhale. "How am I supposed to know how I offended you if you don't tell me--"

"You can't fix it," Machk said roughly, gnashing his teeth together. "You'll never be able to fix it, so just stop trying."

Again, Machk thought that would silence him. He thought it would make Jasper vanish along with the color in his hair, but that wasn't what happened. Machk could never be that lucky. "That's not very fair to me."

"Fair to you?" Machk demanded loudly, spinning back around. He shook with rage at the implication and snarled at his supposed leader. "That's it. Blood brother or not, I am breaking your nose."

Jasper looked puzzled. "Doesn't it sort of defeat the purpose if you're going to--"

"Shut it!" Machk shouted at the top of his voice. He stuck his foot through one of the spaces between the boards and started to climb. In his haste, splinters worked their way into his palms and fingers, but he didn't care. He might have been in pain, but Jasper was going to be feeling much worse by the time Machk reached him.

He was so excited about the possibility of pummeling Jasper without Kunzite, Nephrite, or any of the others around, that he didn't pay enough attention to his footing. He slipped suddenly, and he wasn't prepared to readjust his body weight to keep from falling. He yelled and clawed upwards, trying to hold on and not go crashing down to the floor.

A hand closed around his wrist.

Machk's head snapped up so suddenly it made his head swim. He stared up at Jasper, and his sharp green eyes narrowed with intensity, a little open-mouthed. He couldn't be blamed. He'd never seen anyone that young make that face, and he certainly hadn't expected Jasper to help him in any way.

"What is wrong with you?" Machk demanded.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You mean, why didn't I let you go falling into the horse shit?"

Machk blushed ridiculously. It wasn't as if he'd never heard anyone swear before. "Yes."

Jasper exhaled, looking serious. "I do not believe you when you say that I can't fix it, Machk. If I had let you fall when I could have helped you, then I would have lost my last chance to make things right with you. This way, at least you know that I'm willing to try."

Machk just kept staring. He stammered for what felt like forever before he finally managed to actually form a coherent sentence. "Are you sure you're only twelve?"

Jasper looked at him for a minute, blinking. His features contorted strangely, like his skin was about to suddenly break apart, but that's far from what actually happened. After another moment or two, Jasper closed his eyes, tipped his head back, and laughed. Machk had only heard him chuckle once since he had arrived; he'd thought the new guard was incapable of actual laughter. Now Machk could see that his face did move that way, and that more importantly, Jasper could almost look his age when he laughed.

"If I pull you up," Jasper began once the laughter had subsided. "Will you promise not to hit me again?"

Machk narrowed his eyes and considered it. He wasn't really angry anymore. Not to mention the fact that after doing him a favor, it would have been very… un-brotherly to knock his skull around. "For awhile anyway," Machk concluded.

Jasper nodded and then helped Machk up to the top of the stall. He didn't have to do much more than that. Machk was used to perching on the top tier like this. Still, he didn't look nearly as comfortable as Jasper at it, nor did he look nearly as old.

"You know, you really don't hit like a nine-year-old," Jasper said once Machk was settled.

"Plenty of practice," Machk muttered.

Jasper appraised him for a moment, but he could not just do it casually like most people. When Jasper looked, he really put everything he had into it, as if he could learn everything about a person if he just stared for long enough. Machk hated feeling as though every aspect of his personality was being examined. He was about to snap and tell Jasper off again, but the older boy once again was too quick for him.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked, his voice calm and even and not at all like a boy's.

Machk squirmed. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because this isn't going to end in a week, Machk," Jasper said. "We're in this for as long as we're alive. You aren't going anywhere, and I certainly am not going anywhere. We are going to have to learn to work together without you wanting to rip me in two. So, if I did do something to offend, I would like to make it up to you."

Machk snorted. "Well, you'll make a good diplomat at any rate."

Jasper's eyes narrowed. "Machk—"

"I already told you that I don't want to talk about it," Machk said brusquely. "And I told you that there's nothing you can do. So why don't you just stop?"

Jasper's expression did not change, but what he said changed everything. "Because you are still here. If it was really hopeless, you would have left."

Machk's stomach dropped out from underneath him. He closed his eyes, admitting to himself Jasper was right; of course he was right. Machk had a feeling that Jasper was always going to be right and that it was going to be very hard not to hit him sometimes because of it. "So what does that mean?"

"I still have a chance," Jasper answered smoothly. He ran a hand through his phantom locks, and Machk had to turn away, cringing when he thought of what must have happened to him to cause all of that. "Do you still not want to talk about it?"

No, he didn't, but it was becoming clear that he had no choice in the matter. Besides, perhaps part of him felt as though he owed Jasper that much after what had happened just a few minutes before. He took a deep breath, hunching his back and making every muscle in his body go rigid. "You're Kunzite."

Jasper waited for more, and when nothing came, he seemed confused. "You don't like me--"

"Hate you," Machk corrected.

"…hate me because of who I'm succeeding?" Jasper finished, his voice dry.

Machk nodded fervently. "Yes."

Jasper looked completely disbelieving. His eyes darted around for a moment, looking confused. Machk couldn't understand why. His logic in the matter was flawless.

"That's ridiculous," Jasper insisted, looking insulted. "You don't like me - hate me, I know – and I haven't even done anything? Just because I'm supposed to be Kunzite?"

"Yes," Machk said calmly. "Obviously."

Jasper dragged a hand down his face, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

Machk narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "It's not unbelievable. Just because you've never not had anyone like you before--"

"Don't assume things," Jasper interrupted in a tone that seemed to suggest it was his first order. Machk resented it intensely. "People don't always like me, but most of them have at least given me a reason that actually makes sense."

"My reason makes sense!" Machk yelled, straightening his back in indignation. "You are supposed to grow up to be the worst man I have ever met! He's cruel, and he doesn't deserve anything he's ever gotten, but no one ever says anything to him. I hate it. And I hate him, so of course I hate you."

Jasper stared at him. "But I'm not him."

"Of course you're him," Machk said roughly. "You're Kunzite; he's Kunzite."

Jasper waited a moment before responding to that. "Yes, but we aren't the same person. We're not going to act in exactly the same way to every situation. You can't just assume that because we hold the same title that I'm going to be a complete tyrant about everything."

"Prove it!" Machk demanded smugly, certain that there was absolutely no way Jasper would be able to do that.

The other boy looked at him evenly, and he didn't seem to even have to take a second before giving his answer. "If I really were like Kunzite, I would have knocked you off the minute you started this nonsense. Better yet, I would have just let you fall."

Machk froze for about three seconds before his mouth actually fell open.

Jasper sighed a bit and said, "Well, I'm glad you agree with me on that much."

Machk shook his head hard, refusing to let go of his position. "So maybe you're not as mean as he is now! So what? You could still--"

"That isn't going to happen!" Jasper interrupted harshly, yelling for the first time since Machk had met him. It took him aback. Up until that point, Machk had decided the main difference between Kunzite and Jasper was that one was fire and the other ice. Jasper would no doubt prove to be just as horrible, but he would be a silent killer. It would keep him from gaining the reputation Kunzite had, but it wouldn't make him any less deadly. This expression of outrage took him completely off-guard, and Machk wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

He kept looking at Jasper for a moment. He thought about asking Jasper to prove that as well, but he couldn't predict the future. Machk, on the other hand, could. He could look up at the stars even during the day and hear their whispers about Jasper. They would tell him how much blood he would shed and how unjustly he would rule them. They would probably tell him more than he wanted to know, and then Machk's worst fears would be confirmed.

He thought about doing that, but as he stared into Jasper's eyes, he found more answers than any stars could have given him. For whatever reason, Jasper didn't want to become the things Machk was already accusing him of. He didn't want to be like Kunzite. Machk didn't know how he'd missed it before.

Actually, yes he did. Jasper had never let his guard down this much before. For once, he wanted all his motivations and hopes exposed. Machk had a feeling it would probably never happen again.

"Why not?" Machk asked finally, his voice almost silent.

Jasper looked at him very seriously, his jaw line sharpening so that he looked even older. "I won't do that to the prince."

Machk blinked, shocked by the display of loyalty so soon. He could say now that he didn't mind his commitment to Endymion, but it had taken him months to reach that point, even though he almost always liked him. Jasper spoke as if they had always been friends and he had always known and accepted his burden. Machk didn't know what to make of it, but he knew it was very telling.

Finally, Machk nodded slowly.

"You believe me then?" Jasper asked, looking hopeful.

"I believe you," Machk stressed. "It doesn't mean I like you."

Machk foolishly expected disappointment, but all he received was satisfaction. "I can accept that for now," he said.

Machk sighed, his fist lightly hitting one of the support beams. "I guess you really aren't that much like Kunzite."

"I rather hope I'm not anything like him," Jasper confessed, tipping his head back.

Machk turned to look at the other boy, his eyebrows raised. "You don't?"

"What exactly would you have me aspire to?" Jasper asked dryly, arching one eyebrow.

Machk was infuriated that Jasper had found that muscle. That meant he was the only one who couldn't do it. "I don't know… I guess I just assumed--" He cut himself off. Assumptions were what had dragged him into this conversation in the first place.

Jasper recognized the epiphany, so he didn't make mention of the point. He just closed his eyes, looking weary of the world. "Look at it from my perspective," Jasper said quietly, his arms hanging down at his sides. "I am the one who will have to fix all of his mistakes."

Machk sat up a bit. That was certainly unexpected. "Fix it?"

Jasper nodded, bringing one of his knees up to his chest. "Kunzite has built his entire legacy on fear and brutality. The Four Guardians used to be honorable men others aspired to be like. They were the stuff of legends and other soldiers could look up to them and have something to strive for." Jasper's shoulders drooped and his voice dropped an octave. "Now they look down on those who are supposed to lead them. It's a wonder there hasn't been an uprising."

Machk was now gaping at his companion again. Never in a thousand years would he have predicted these words spilling from Jasper's mouth concerning the man he was meant to succeed. "I guess…" Machk forced out, his voice a bit high. "I guess he's too scary."

Jasper laughed again, but there was no joy in his manner. "I suppose he is."

Machk inched closer to Jasper but his eyes stayed on level with the ground. "Are you scared of him?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes, his fingers curling over his kneecap. "I am wary of him, and I would never underestimate him. But no, I'm not scared of him." He glanced over at Machk, his eyebrows raised in question. "Are you?"

"I hate him too much," Machk said quickly, his palms scraping against the wood and driving the splinters further in.

Jasper regarded him for a moment before saying, "I suppose you must."

"I'm not going to tell you why," Machk informed him testily.

He heard Jasper chuckle. "I wasn't going to ask."

Machk wiggled a bit. "The others won't tell you either."

"I certainly hope not," Jasper said, sounding grave.

Machk hesitated and looked up at the ceiling, trying to decide what to say. Finally, he shrugged and said, "I might tell you eventually."

Jasper didn't answer immediately, but when he did, his voice was the warmest Machk had heard since his arrival. "Thank you."

"That doesn't mean--"

"You still hate me," Jasper said, nodding. "I know. I know."

Their conversation over as far as Machk was concerned; he turned his attention back to the horses. The foal who still didn't have a name was hopping around the stall, kicking its legs back and forth in spite of the disapproving snorts of his mother. He tossed his head for a few minutes, pausing only to look up at Machk and Jasper. He spied them for a moment, and then went right back to acting up. In those few seconds, Machk felt like there was a bond between the three of them for he had been one of two witnesses to their talk, and Machk knew he was the only one who had been listening.

That's when he realized what the little foal's name was.

"Shilah," Machk said suddenly.

Jasper blinked. "What?"

"That's the foal's name," Machk answered, a smile creeping over his face. "It means 'brother' back home."

Jasper looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "It's a good name."

"Of course it is," Machk said proudly. "I picked it."

"Of course," Jasper echoed, and if there was any condescension, Machk did not detect it. Jasper then glanced out towards the opening of the stall and smiled. "I was wondering when they'd show up."

Machk turned around as well and saw Endymion, Katsuo, and Acel all sprinting for the stable, arms flailing and faces bright red. He glanced back at Jasper. "What's wrong with them?"

"I left them a note saying where I'd gone," Jasper explained. "They probably think you're killing me."

Machk looked at him for a minute before grinning. "You left it there for them to find in case I did try that again, didn't you?"

"Well, you do hate me," Jasper reminded him. "And you are rather violent."

"So they tell me," Machk said, brushing imaginary dust from his hands. "I guess we should meet them."

"Guess so," Jasper echoed.

The two of them jumped down from the top of the stall, walking forward to meet their brothers, who were still racing towards them as if they were about to be attacked by a monster only they could see. Machk watched them, laughing out loud until his sides hurt. He spared a quick look to Jasper to see if he was laughing, but he wasn't. He just smirked, his arms akimbo, and his posture more relaxed than any of them.

He looked like a man triumphant, and as much as Machk hated to admit it, he was.


	5. Decisions Made

The Little Bear  
Part Five: Decisions Made  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge  
December 2006 Challenge - Shitennou, Day Six: Resentment  
by Kihin Ranno  
5/10

It was a good day.

The sun shone bright upon the Golden Kingdom, poking through the canopy of leaves in its surrounding forest. Machk could imagine that the very ground glittered on a day like this. Birdsong seemed sweeter than he remembered, and Shilah's movements felt more assured and graceful beneath him. The air felt as fresh as ambrosia and everything felt at peace.

It was a good day when Kunzite was not around.

Aineas reached around and cuffed Machk on the back of his head, the ring on his left hand snagging on a rough curl and pulling out some strands of hair. Machk was in a good enough mood to refrain from snarling. "You look like a damn idiot with that grin on your face."

"I believe that is actually my line when you insist on talking about Rasia's growing belly."

Purposefully ignoring the irony of the moment, Aineas showed his teeth in a wide smile. "Did I tell you we felt him kick?"

"Only three times since we mounted. Twice when we were saddling them."

"I'm still waiting for the right reaction."

"The right reaction would be for me to pound your head into the ground until you agree to stop mentioning it," Machk said lightly. "However, since a certain leader of the Four is not here, I see no reason to engage in violence."

Aineas chuckled, patting Epona's warm brown neck. The bay mare was getting older, but she was just as gentle and loving as she had ever been. It would be a few years yet before she'd be a swayback and those chocolate eyes would turn cloudy. But she limped now thanks to an injury several years before. She was little more than a broodmare now, but she always had good, strong sons like Shilah.

"You really are in a disturbingly good mood when Kunzite's away."

"Can you blame me?"

Aineas said nothing because of course, no one could.

They continued their leisurely walk through the forest of Elysion, trading stories and laughing about nothing of consequence. It was a peaceful indulgence Machk could rarely indulge in. Kunzite and the rest of the Four oversaw their training, and it was a grueling, sometimes lethal experience. Since they had left with King Endymion on a diplomatic mission to the South, they had put Jasper in charge.

He had worked them harder, but it had been better and more focused than the drills Kunzite put them through. Jasper was far cleverer than the man he would one day replace, and far more understanding of what they needed. And so, when he had risen that morning and gone to the sparring ring to find Endymion, Zoisite, and Nephrite gazing at him with pleading eyes (and Jadeite standing back with poorly feigned indifference), he had agreed to let them have the day off.

This was one of many things that made Machk regret his haste in condemning Jasper all those years ago.

Machk and Aineas continued their leisurely ride for another half an hour or so when suddenly Acel appeared directly in their path. It was nothing short of luck and the fact that Machk and Shilah had known each other for so long that kept the stallion from rearing and trampling Acel to death.

"Damn it," Machk growled, his good mood quickly fouling. "What the hell's the matter with you, Acel? You ought to know better than to teleport onto the path."

Acel's light green eyes, usually sharp and bright, looked dull and shadowed. There was something grim in the set of his mouth, and the dark circles he always seemed to have from playing piano by candlelight seemed more pronounced than Machk recalled them being that morning. Katsuo always made fun of him for being slow, but even Machk could tell that something wasn't right.

"Acel?"

The slight, smaller boy swallowed. "You need to come back."

Machk opened his mouth to question Acel further, but Aineas rested a heavy hand on Machk's shoulder. It stilled the query for the time being. Biting his lip, Machk reached out and pulled Acel on to the saddle. Once he was settled, Aineas and Machk took off for the castle at a full gallop, taking a treacherous path at a speed Jasper surely would have scolded him for.

Acel clung to Machk's waist tightly, but somehow, Machk knew he wasn't scared.

They reached the castle in record time, and Machk very nearly tumbled out of his saddle when he saw his friends at the front gate. Queen Petra, a woman Machk had always admired for imposing kindness, looked like a small child in her son's arms. She wept bitterly, her hands grasping at his neck with cuts from where her nails had scraped against the flesh. Endymion looked pale and his eyes red, but he seemed to stare out at nothing, his hands mechanically patting and rubbing his mother's back. Jasper was crouched beside them, one hand on his master's shoulder while he whispered what Machk could only assume was meant to soothe the shattered pair. Katsuo stood apart with his back to them all, rigid and trembling.

Once Acel had dismounted, Machk leapt to the ground, handing the reins off to a dazed servant. He strode up to Katsuo and caught the man by the elbows. They quivered in his grasp.

"Katsuo, what happened?"

The blond did not answer him, refusing to meet his gaze.

Grating his teeth, Machk shook his friend as if hoping the answer would fall out of his pockets. "Katsuo!"

With a sudden snarl, Katsuo threw himself backwards and stalked off. Machk heard Acel sigh behind him and watched the younger boy run after the fifteen-year-old who may as well have been his brother. Only Acel had a chance of calming Katsuo down at the moment. Machk realized he would have only added fuel to a fire he couldn't see.

Machk spun around, unsurprised to find Jasper standing behind him. He looked surprisingly solid, impenetrable. Whatever had shaken the foundations of everyone else had left him steady, although his emerald eyes did not seem as assured as the rest of him.

"Jasper, if you don't tell me what is going on, I swear, someone is going to get hit," Machk threatened quietly, gnashing his teeth.

"It's the King," Jasper said, answering without hesitation but with a softness that didn't match the sharp lines of his jaw. "He's dead."

All at once, Machk felt the world begin to spin away beneath his feet. His mouth went dry and he stumbled into Aineas's side. The older man held him up, but only just.

"The diplomatic mission went as planned," Jasper continued, not waiting to be prompted. "But on the way back, a group of Southern exiles who opposed the work they had done attacked." He swallowed. "He fought bravely. He died with his sword in his hand."

Machk tried to swallow, but his throat would not obey. He asked the only question that could be left, his voice cracking from adolescence and grief. "The Four?"

"They survived," Jasper murmured, almost coldly. "They failed."

Machk hung his head, knowing what that meant. It had been the mission of King Endymion's guard to protect him, and if they had lived through the attack that claimed his life, saying that they had failed was an understatement. More to the point, it was a tradition in the Golden Kingdom that any surviving members of the Four would take their own lives after losing their king. They would go off into the wilderness and fall upon their swords, joining the man they had lived for and had failed to die for.

Machk grieved for them. He grieved for the King's wisdom and benevolence. He grieved for Zoisite's tactical mind and his healing hands. He grieved for Jadeite, the man who should have been their leader. And he grieved for Nephrite, his trainer and his friend, whose laugh Machk would no longer here echoing throughout the halls of the Golden Palace.

He did not grieve for Kunzite.

"I'd better go to Rasia," Aineas murmured, moving away from Machk only when certain he wouldn't topple. "Will you be all right?"

Machk knew what Aineas wanted, perhaps needed, to hear, but he couldn't bring himself to lie. He'd never been good at it, and even for this, he respected Aineas too much to twist the truth. He decided it was better to not answer the question.

"It was supposed to be a good day."

-----

That night, although in a way they needed him, Machk and the others left Endymion alone. They recognized that Queen Petra would require his presence more. Losing her husband would make her cling to the boy who was half of him. Endymion wouldn't like it, but he would endure it for her sake. They wouldn't make it harder by imposing their needs upon him too.

Katsuo, Acel, and Machk all sat in the clearing that had been a feature in so many parts of their lives. They formed a crescent on the ground, leaving a space for Jasper who they knew would be along shortly. Machk and Katsuo passed a bottle of ale between them. Acel had taken one sip and turned green, so he declined any more.

"I never saw it coming," Machk whispered, pointedly refusing to turn his eyes to the treacherous stars. "I've gone over every cryptic thing they ever said to me in my head, but I know they never told me this."

"Maybe they didn't see it either," Acel suggested.

Machk shook his head. "The stars know… everything."

Katsuo burped quietly. "But do they tell you everything?"

"Apparently not."

Acel drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Why wouldn't they tell you something like that? It's important…. Shouldn't they tell you important things?"

"Yes," Machk grumbled, snatching the bottle out of Katsuo's hands. "They should."

Machk would have been pleased to let the subject drop, so it was of no surprise to him that Katsuo hung on to it. "Maybe they want to hurt you."

Acel swung his head around, scolding him like a palace maid. "Katsuo!"

"It's true," Katsuo snapped, acid dripping from his tone like water. "They've never said anything that hasn't caused you grief."

Machk did his best to leash his temper. Jasper had warned him that Katsuo would try to bait him, that he'd want to get into a fight to channel his frustration. He had done all but order Machk not to give in. So he swallowed the retort he wanted to give, tucked his hands beneath his knees, and said, "I don't tell you everything they say."

"I know they didn't tell you anything good that first night," Katsuo hissed. "Why else would you have gotten so upset?"

"Maybe because he was hearing voices," Acel broke in. "I'd find that pretty upsetting."

Katsuo ignored him. "What did they tell you that night?"

Machk's face was beginning to ache with the effort it took not to lash out. "That you would trip Helios at the ceremony and that you wouldn't be whipped."

Katsuo made a sound more acceptable for a feral dog. "But that's not everything."

Knowing what he was going for, both Acel and Machk went stiff. "Katsuo, don't," Acel said, his voice caught between begging and warning.

"What else did they tell you, Machk?"

"Katsuo," Machk began, his voice rumbling like a volcano ready to blow. "If you don't back off right now, I promise that I will beat your head into the ground."

Acel whirled, his blond curls getting caught in his mouth. "Machk, please. Jasper said—"

"Jasper's not here," Machk reminded him.

Katsuo got to his feet and stalked forward. "Didn't your precious stars also tell you what happened to your mother?"

Without thinking, Machk heaved the bottle still half full of ale behind him, preparing to bring it down on Katsuo's head so that he wouldn't have to hear anything more said.

But just as the glass would have impacted Katsuo's skull, Machk felt it fly out of his hand. All three of the boys turned to see Jasper standing on the crest of the hill, his hand outstretched. He caught the bottle easily, twisting off the cap and taking a swig himself before calmly walking toward them. He gave both Katsuo and Machk a measured, even look before asking, "Am I interrupting something?"

Machk and Katsuo turned to glare at each other for a minute. Katsuo's shoulders twitched, aching to launch himself down on Machk, while Machk kept flexing his fingers into fists. Finally, Katsuo took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned and stalked back to where he had sat.

"Apparently not," Jasper concluded, sounding tired. He finished walking to the group and took his place where they expected too. He brushed his arm against Machk's, and it was enough for Machk to know that he wouldn't be held accountable – that none of them would be held accountable for anything they did that night short of killing each other.

Relaxing a little, Acel asked the question they each would have been burning to voice had it not been for their tempers. "Is Endymion all right?"

Jasper furrowed his pale brow, considering. "As all right as one can be when one loses their father, I suppose."

They all nodded. One way or another, they had all experienced loss. Endymion had been shielded for fifteen years. In a way, Machk wondered if Endymion was lucky.

"He's looking after Queen Petra at the moment," Jasper said. Then he paused and took another long swig of the ale. "That isn't what delayed me."

Katsuo hung his head slightly. "They found the bodies."

Jasper hesitated, and that silence spoke volumes.

"Jasper?" Acel asked.

"I have seen them," Jasper began cautiously, eyeing them each with trepidation. "They were retrieved this morning, even before we heard what had happened."

Katsuo folded his arms. "Jasper, there's obviously something you want to tell us. Out with it."

Jasper shut his brilliant grey eyes. He looked like a mourning ghost. "There were only three."

This wave of knowledge passed over them like a tidal wave. Acel's mouth hung open. Katsuo held his features as still as possible, his mouth twitching under the strain. Machk simply sat there, not having to wonder who the missing corpse belonged too.

"It appears…" Jasper elaborated, "that Kunzite has fled."

The fury began below his rib cage. His muscles tightened and constricted against his bones. The anger in the pit of his stomach rose like sick bile, burning through his insides until it reached his throat. Then Machk launched himself to his feet as if yanked by the shoulders. He threw his head back and let out an enraged howl that echoed across the land. He pictured that the rocks shook with his voice, that the animals he cherished fled to the shadows to avoid his fury.

He felt something spark, heard a crackle, saw a tree burst into flames.

Acel and Katsuo leapt to their feet, each scrambling to put out the fire before it spread. Jasper merely held out a hand to stop their movement. The group watched the tree burn for a full three minutes before it snuffed itself out. It never touched another piece of wildlife, and they had seen no birds topple from its branches.

Machk stood there, gulping in air until his lungs felt ready to burst. Then he let out another, quieter shout, tearing his hands through his mass of auburn hair. "Coward! Cowardly bastard!"

"I'd wondered if he'd go through with it," Katsuo muttered darkly.

"It's not fair," Acel said, his voice surprisingly bitter. "Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite... they were good men. Better that they had lived and Kunzite had—"

Jasper shook his head. "If they had lived, they would have been merely shells of what they had once been. The guilt of losing their king would have destroyed anything we loved about them. Better they left this world, not as a punishment, but a release." He paused, glancing down at the bottle in his lap. "Kunzite would not have understood that."

"No," Machk growled. "He only ever saw death as a punishment. It's all he used it for."

He saw Jasper straighten, and Machk wondered if the grey boy, who knew more about his hatred for Kunzite than anyone, was on the cusp of understanding what Machk had kept buried for so long.

"There's nothing to be done now," Jasper said quickly, hoping to eclipse any other reactions. "He's made his decision. No town will accept him, no kingdom will offer him refuge. He has dishonored himself completely. He may as well be dead."

"But he's not," Machk snapped.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "It sounds like you're treating death as a punishment as well."

"Don't do that!" Machk demanded. "Don't compare me to him!"

"Then don't act like him," Jasper said harshly, rising to his feet. "You're a better man than him already. Don't sink down to his level."

Machk pounded his fists against his thighs. "I don't care about that! I understand why it was better for the others, but Kunzite should have died for all the horrible things he's done. Death is a punishment for him, and it's less than he deserves."

Acel began to look nervous. "Machk, I know you didn't like him… I know you hated him, but he doesn't deserve to die."

"Stupid Acel!" Machk raged. "You don't know anything!"

"Machk," Jasper ground out. "Stop."

"Why? He's being—"

"It's not his fault," Jasper snapped. "Don't blame him because you're angry at someone else. I've told you a hundred times that Acel is not your punching bag, and I mean it."

"What don't we know?" Katsuo asked suddenly.

Jasper looked very much like he wanted to throttle someone. "Katsuo, now is not the time."

"You don't even know what he's talking about," Katsuo insisted. "None of us do."

Jasper turned and rose to his full height, reminding Katsuo that he was three years older and at least three more times stronger. "You are doing this on purpose because you like to see others suffer when you suffer. I know you miss Jadeite. I know he was like a father to you, but if you care about Machk at all you will let this go!"

"No," Machk called out. "No, it's fine. I don't care. I don't care if he doesn't care about me, and I don't care if I tell you."

Jasper sighed and turned. "Don't do this. Don't say your secrets because you're upset. You'll regret it in the end."

"The only reason I didn't say anything was because of Kunzite," Machk said, deciding this was true. "He's gone now. Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you are letting him manipulate you even now," Jasper implored. "Tell us because you want us to help. Not because you want to vent your anger."

They stood in tense silence, waiting for his decision. Even the wind grew still and silent, waiting for his admission or waiting for him to turn and walk away. He would either tell them the dark truth about why he really hated Kunzite, or he would keep it to himself for however long he chose.

Later, he wouldn't know exactly why he did what he did. Maybe he didn't want to see the looks behind their expressions, always wondering what he didn't tell them that night. Or maybe Jasper was right and he was so angry he couldn't have rationalized his way out of telling them. But whatever the case, the words spilled from his lips like a breaking dam. Perhaps nothing could have stopped this secret coming to light in this clearing, a revelation beneath the stars that had told him nothing but the truth seven years ago.

"Kunzite killed my mother."

Acel and Katsuo both reeled, their minds immediately going back to the night when the stars began to tell their secrets, suddenly realizing the implications of Machk's grief and Machk's rage against Kunzite that had never lessened, never waned since they had known him. Jasper simply closed his eyes in sadness. For Machk, for his mother, for himself… it wasn't clear. But the grief was chiseled onto his features and fixed in Machk's mind forever.

All of a sudden, Machk began to tremble. Before he knew what he was doing, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the trees. He heard Acel call his name, heard Jasper quietly tell him to stop, heard Katsuo hold fast to his silence. And he felt their eyes on his back as he vanished into the trees.

And when he was far enough away, he sobbed. He couldn't remember crying like this since the night he knew his mother was gone. He'd sniffled; he'd shed a few tears. But he had never felt like his body was rebelling, never felt like his soul was being torn apart for nearly a decade. Now he stood alone in the forest, crying like an eight-year-old boy.

So he grieved for Zoisite, the quiet outsider no one really knew. He cried for Jadeite, the man who should have led. He cried for Nephrite, who had understood him and yet been so blind to what he needed. He cried for King Endymion, a good man and a good ruler. He cried for his mother, Queen Isuza, who had been taken from him too soon.

And he cried for Kunzite too, because Machk was going to kill him. 


	6. Inheritance

The Little Bear  
Part Six – Inheritance  
by Kihin Ranno  
6/10

Machk took a few moments to collect himself before slipping into the ink-black darkness of Elysian's night. He knew he only had a limited amount of time before Acel and Katsuo ceased tolerating Jasper's orders to leave him be. Then it would only be a matter of minutes before the three realized he had fled. Jasper at least would know in an instant where he had gone, what he planned to do. If given the opportunity, Jasper would stop him and then he would never again get the chance to avenge his mother.

For fear of alerting the others to his desire to flee, Machk did not teleport immediately the stables. It would cost him precious time, but at least he had no need to return to his room. He had spent his childhood living in the wilderness; he knew how to live off the land. All he needed was Shilah beneath him and he would on his way.

Machk slipped through the night like a hunter stalking its prey. His footfalls did not betray him; no twigs broke beneath his step. He ran, a ghost in the gloom, and left the rest of the forest unaware of its haunting.

At last, Machk found himself at the stables. With just as much speed and care, he turned into the tack room. He looked around frantically for Shilah's tack, but it was nowhere to be found. He moved to kick the wall but stopped just short of slamming it. It was his own fault for allowing the stable boys to put him away after learning about the king.

Unwilling to waste time looking for the misplaced tack, Machk gathered up another saddle and bridle and stuck a handful of treats in his pocket to convince Shilah to venture out at this late hour. Then Machk leapt out of the building and prepared to make his way down the long stable corridor.

Directly in the middle of the hall, standing beneath a flickering torch, was Aineas, staring right back at him.

Machk was caught. There was no denying what he meant to do. Aineas knew him as well as the prince or the other three; perhaps better. He would know that Kunzite's body had not been retrieved, and he would know what Machk planned to do about it. After all, there were only so many reasons why someone would want to take a midnight ride.

Aineas leaned against the wooden rails, his arms akimbo. "I thought you might come here."

Machk blinked. He knew Aineas and he were familiar, but he'd had no idea he was so predictable. "You waited for me?"

"Ever since I heard that we were short one guard," Aineas murmured sadly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rough wood. "I knew he was not a good man. I did not know he was without honor."

Machk's fingers strained against the smooth brown leather of the saddle. "I did."

Aineas nodded grimly. "Yes. You would know better than anyone, wouldn't you?"

For a moment, Machk thought he simply meant the way Kunzite had treated him while he had been brought to Elysian. But there was something in his voice, some wary shade to his tone that gave Machk pause. Machk knew he was not the quickest of the four mentally, but it did not take him very long to come to the conclusion that only one thing would cause Aineas such strain.

"You knew." His voice was like the aftermath of a blizzard when the icicles threatened to fall.

Aineas hunched his shoulders. "I did."

"Then you should have known he was without honor."

Aineas opened his eyes. Machk had never known him to be so sad. "I did know about your mother, Machk, but I only know what the soldiers say. They say she tried to kill Kunzite, that she fought against him and that he had no choice but to put her down. I don't know if it's the truth or a lie he told or the lies we tell ourselves so that we can obey him without going mad."

"It doesn't matter," Machk insisted fiercely, torn between hating Aineas for keeping this secret and loving him for the reasons why he must have kept it.

"Maybe it doesn't," Aineas placated. "But I thought it would be better for you if I never said. I wasn't sure if you knew, but on the off-chance you did, I decided to wait here. I was sure you would go after him if you could."

Reminded of his quest, Machk realized how long they had been talking. He ought to have had Shilah saddled and ready to go by now. He narrowed his eyes and carefully set the tack aside. He began to roll up his sleeves. "We've always been friends, Aineas," Machk murmured darkly, "and that's why I'll see to it that this doesn't take long."

Expecting Aineas to recoil in fear and horror, Machk did not know what to make of the situation when he gave a small smile. He looked over his shoulder and clicked his tongue three times. Then Shilah pushed his own door open with his nose. He was bridled and saddled with his own tack, and he leaned down to much happily on the sugar cube Aineas held out.

Machk swayed on his feet before staggering forward. It took him a moment to remember how to close his mouth. "I don't understand."

Aineas stepped forward and placed firm hands on Machk's shoulders. Machk was almost taller than him now. "He killed your mother. Regardless of his reasons, that's reason enough for you to want revenge. And yesterday, I would have stopped you. Yesterday, I would have counseled you not to forgive but to forget. I would have said regardless of his mistakes, he still has honor. He is still a loyal guard and friend for his king and that's all he knows how to be."

Aineas's fingers dug in. "But now I know the kind of man Kunzite really is. He failed his king, and when it came time to join him in the hereafter, he chose to hide like a coward. If I were a stronger man, I might go after him myself. But I know I would not succeed, and even if I could, I can't leave Rasia and the baby.

"But you're still young Machk, and you've never killed. You will one day have to, I know. But killing a man in battle is not the same as a blood debt. In battle you can forget the faces and get lost in the screams and your own struggle not to slip in the mire. You know Kunzite. You will have to look him in the eye when you kill him. And you will bear a scar on your soul for the rest of your days. Can you accept this?"

Machk knew Aineas needed him to hesitate, but he didn't even blink. "Yes."

The grief in Aineas's eyes made Machk's chest tight. "Then may the blessings of the golden crystal be upon you." He pulled Machk forward in a firm embrace, clapping him on the back sadly. They stood for a long moment, and just when Machk went to pull away, Aineas held on tighter.

"You will always be my first born."

Then Aineas released him and strode off into the night, jogging away from the scene of his passive crime.

Machk did not take the moment he needed to collect himself. He simply moved to Shilah's side, swung into the saddle, and then galloped away from Elysian and King Endymion's palace. He rode hard into the forest, pushing Shilah in spite of the danger. They galloped along the well-worn paths, ducking under branches illuminated only by the moonlight. It felt like an eternity before Machk allowed Shilah to slow to a canter, then a trot, and finally a steady walk.

By that time, Machk's face was finally dry.

-----

For three days, he hunted.

He retraced the route he knew King Endymion and the Four must have taken; it was the most direct route to the Southern Kingdom that intersected with enough fresh water sources. Machk maneuvered Shilah deftly through the worst of the underbrush, acting every bit the loving master to make up for how long they rode and how quickly. He knew just how hard to push before he exhausted Shilah to the point of collapse, and he knew just how short he could cut their breaks before pressing on again. He was a hard taskmaster, but Shilah knew him and loved him as a horse loves his master. He would serve as faithfully and as well as he could with the expectation that Machk would do everything to make it up to him once they got home.

Perhaps he would have been kinder had he been able to find some trace of Kunzite in the woods or on the road. He had to admit that he knew nothing of where Kunzite had come from, who he had been before he inherited the name and position he bore without honor. Machk had foolishly assumed that Kunzite had been from an urban area, that he would know nothing about the wilderness and how to make it a loving mistress rather than a harsh enemy. He realized now that his own prejudices had colored his ideas. He was paying for it dearly now.

He found no signs of footprints. He saw no scorched ground where camp had been made. He saw no disturbed wildlife, found no rotting carcass of a deer, saw no bush picked clean of buries. It was almost as if no man had ever set foot in these woods, but Machk knew that was not true. A path had been cut through long ago, and although now grass covered much of it, he could still make out the outlines of thousands of horses and men making their way through the trees.

He knew Kunzite had gone this way. He knew he was a better outdoorsman. He knew that he would find Kunzite eventually.

But every night, when Shilah finally whinnied in defeat and Machk agreed to rest for the evening, Machk would lay down, shield his eyes from those stars who had betrayed him so thoroughly, and he would wonder if he was worth anything alone and unaided by man or supernatural forces.

He would wonder, but he did not dare seek an answer.

-----

On the fourth day, Machk did not need to search anymore. Kunzite found him.

If this possibility had ever occurred to Machk, he would have expected to wake up with a knife to his throat, assuming he woke up at all. He would not have expected to find Kunzite sitting on a tree stump next to the fire that had died in the night, poking at the embers with his sword as if he belonged.

He also did not expect to find Kunzite looking as he did. In his mind, Machk had been unable to reconcile the reality of Kunzite spending nearly a whole week living off the land with his usual image of the man. Kunzite fought hard, but he had always been a fastidious man. Even when he trained Jasper, Machk could not remember ever seeing his braid begin to unravel, and although he perspired and his clothes wrinkled, something about the way he carried himself suggested that he was cleaner than he was.

But now Kunzite looked like one of the living dead. His clothes were filthy and his hair was good for nothing but a rat's nest. Machk doubted that a comb would ever be able to smooth the tangles and knots in it now. He was covered from head to foot in bandages that obvious had not been changed, and each seemed as though it had been tied and retied. Upon closer inspection, Machk recognized the dirty white fabric as the kind that made the uniforms for the Four.

Kunzite had taken his bandages off the bodies of his fallen comrades.

With a growl, Machk sat up and called his sharpest knife forth. It wasn't his preferred weapon, but based on his position, he didn't have many options. He thrust it forward, keeping the shining blade between him and his enemy. He glowered at his unwanted companion, issuing a silent challenge in his eyes, waited.

Kunzite didn't even look at him when he said, "I thought you would sleep the day away, lazy Westerner."

"I find it hard to sleep with your stench."

Kunzite went very still. Machk tensed, preparing to defend himself. Kunzite had never dealt with such challenges with anything but violence. If he threw himself at Machk in rage, a single upward thrust would do the job, and it would be finished.

But Kunzite did not attack. He did not even yell. All he said was, "Xenos is dead."

Machk felt dizzy. "More have been lost than your demon horse."

Kunzite grunted irritably. "I loved that horse."

"You don't love anything."

"Don't presume to know me," Kunzite snapped. "Especially about what I can and can't love."

"I know you perfectly," Machk snarled, slowly getting to his feet, the knife continually outstretched. "I know you're a coward." He smiled in satisfaction as Kunzite winced at the word. "I know you're a murderer. I know you're a _traitor_."

With a howl of rage that seemed to rise from the depths of the Earth itself, Kunzite leapt to his feet, swinging his broadsword wide. In an instant, Machk vanished the knife and replaced it with a shield. Metal clashed against metal, and then Machk pushed into the sword as hard as he could.

It fell from Kunzite's hand as if he'd barely gripped it at all. Machk stared as it clattered to the ground, a dull clang filling his ears when it struck the log. Then he turned back to Kunzite and watched him slump back to his seat, defeated before it even began.

"I'm not a traitor."

Machk sputtered in fury and threw his own weapon to the ground. "The fact that you can even say that with a straight face is enough to make me wonder why the gods don't strike you down. But the fact that you won't even stand and fight to defend yourself?" He shook his head. "Pathetic."

Kunzite looked at him, faintly amused. "You're trying to goad me."

"I'm trying to get revenge."

"Because it's not satisfying to kill me unless I fight back," Kunzite guessed, poison in his bared teeth. "Because you won't be able to live with yourself unless you're sure I deserve it."

Machk shook his head. "I know you deserve it. You killed my mother."

Kunzite froze, his face twisting as if something were clawing at his insides. "How do you know that?"

Machk had always been determined to keep this from everyone but Endymion and his three friends. He had not even had the heart to tell Aineas about it for fear of the ale taking control of his tongue. But he showed no fear when he told Kunzite the secret he had held for the past seven years.

"My mother was a mystic," Machk began in a creeping thunder voice. "She saw the future in the smoke. I see it in the stars, and they saw nothing for Isuza."

Kunzite ran a hand down his face. "All these years. All these years, you knew what I had done."

"Her blood is on your hands," Machk said, his body beginning to quake.

"I never spilled her blood."

His anger broke and he felt as if Zeus would cower at his wrath. "_You killed her all the same!_"

"I had to!" Kunzite wheezed desperately. "Don't you see that I had to?"

"She was a woman," Machk spat. "A powerful woman, but a woman nonetheless. She had her magic, but she could do nothing to stand against you. Aineas said there's a rumor she attacked you, but how could she have? She was badly wounded! She could hardly stand! What threat could she have possibly been?"

"To me, nothing," Kunzite said, his fingers clawing at the black cloud of wires falling from his head. "But to my master, she was a danger, and she had to be stopped."

Machk wanted to kill him. His hands itched to close around Kunzite's throat and twist his lying head around, but he could not. He had to make sense of his rambling before he laid a hand on the vicious liar. Then he would do away with the source of so much misery in his life and he could be at peace.

"What could she have done?" Machk asked miserably. "What could she have possibly done to undermine the King of Elysian?"

Kunzite looked at him, his dark eyes two stones in the center of his pale brown face. "She could have taken you."

The words hit Machk like a kick to the chest, and he remembered the last time he had hugged his mother.

"_You have to go far away from here until you feel safe. Then you find a family or an orphanage that will take you in. You tell no one who you are. Don't even tell them your real name."  
_

"_And then what?"_

"And then you live, my darling. Then you live."

Machk shook his head, freeing himself of the cobwebs of memory. "She was trying to protect me."

"At the expense of the kingdom!" Kunzite shouted, coughing. "You say your mother was a seer. I'll believe that. She was desperate to get you free of my master. She must have seen something she didn't like, but no soldier's fate is a pleasant one. She should have known that and honored your destiny."

"I don't care what she did or what she believed," Machk ground out. "She was still my mother, and nothing you can say will make me forgive you for what happened."

Machk stood panting, longing to make sense of Kunzite's words. Lots of people didn't agree with what King Endymion did – that much was made clear by how he died. But there were threats and there were those who would simply voice their dissent and keep to themselves. His mother had not been dangerous. His mother had not been a threat to anything except Kunzite's pride.

Kunzite took a very deep breath and spoke again.

"I am not a superstitious man. I believe that fate can be changed. I believe that nothing is set in stone unless you let it lie, and even stone can be broken." He paused, licking his chapped and bloody lips. "And that is why you're important, Machk. Why you and Acel and Katsuo and especially Jasper are important.

"Your family are not the only seers that walk the Earth. You must know that for how else would we have found you? How else would we have known who was destined to follow in the footsteps of the Four? But when the time came to find out who the next Four were, our seer saw death and destruction in the future.

"She saw a sword of crystal and a sword of bone. She saw a red rose piercing the moon until it bled. She saw a storm that had eyes and teeth. She saw all of these things, and she said that Prince Endymion was at the center of it. That the next four would be instrumental in either preventing or leading the slaughter.

"You were too vital for us to lose Machk," Kunzite wheezed. "Alone, you would not have been able to run away from us. But with Isuza's help, we might have lost you. With her interference, she could have taken you and disappeared into the wild and we would have never seen you again.

"And then Endymion—"

"Shut up!" Machk screamed, shoving his fists against his ears hard enough to bruise.

For the first time in forever, Kunzite listened to another man. He simply waited while Machk stood there, trembling and denying.

"It doesn't matter," Machk finally concluded, his voice low and trodden down. "You had no right."

"You'll always believe that because she was your mother. Just like I'll always believe I was right to protect my master's son."

Machk wanted to be angry. He wanted to cling to his temper and rail and scream until the stars sang with his fury. He wanted the gods of old to shrink from his wrath, and he wanted Kunzite to weep on his knees. He wanted all of this so badly he tasted blood in his mouth.

All he felt was hollow.

"You have to fight me," Machk whispered at last. "I can't kill you unless you fight me."

Kunzite snorted. "Ordering a wounded man to pick up his sword to spare your conscience. And you think I'm the dishonorable man."

"You're still alive," Machk reminded him through his teeth.

Kunzite's dark eyes softened just a fraction, or so Machk thought, but he turned away before the boy could be sure.

"Jadeite and Zoisite were better than I was," Kunzite admitted. "They led us to the forest. They were the first to draw their swords. And the first to fall on them." He reached over and picked up his sword. He thrust the blade through the ground once more and rested his head on the hilt. He looked like he was offering a prayer to the Earth. "Nephrite and I were not so great."

"But Nephrite did it," Machk said, his chest swelling with pride that his predecessor had overcome cowardice in the end.

Kunzite glanced over his shoulder, cold as a mountain breeze. "He needed a push."

And then there was the inhuman howl. There was the surge of blood. There was the sword in his hand and then in Kunzite's chest before he had given it a second thought.

Machk stared at the blade, stared at the streams of blood slithering down the metal and the crimson stain blooming on the tunic. Machk drew it out, horrified at the squelching noise that filled the air.

Kunzite gingerly touched the wound, wheezing. "That was my gift to you, boy."

Machk shook and fought to keep his knees locked. "What?"

"You always did have a temper," Kunzite whispered. "And I always brought it out in you. Knew you'd never do it unless I really made you angry. Knew I'd ruined it once I told you about your mother." He took a deep breath, but then coughed. Red bubbled at the corners of his mouth. "So I gave you a gift. Made it easier for you."

"So you didn't push Nephrite onto his blade?"

Kunzite's eyes began to dull, and he smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Machk saw nothing but white between Kunzite's lids. His body slumped over and fell to the ground beside a blade dirtied by nothing but moss and mud. Silence reigned and Machk was alone with his misspent rage and the thoughts stacked up too thick in his head.

And then Machk sat down, the bloody sword resting between his legs. He did not move for a very long time.


End file.
